Unforeseen Love
by BlckMagik
Summary: JetxZuko. Zuko thought he had enough on his mind when Mai started asking him out, but now that Jet was given to him as a servant, will the Prince be able to sort out his feelings? Wrong turns condemn Jet to a most certain death... Jezu/Jetko Maiko
1. The Date

Author's Note: Only read if you like ZukoxJet, not if you're a Maiko fan, please, lol. This story is written under the (well, _MY_) assumption that Zuko and Jet felt something towards one another in Ba Sing Se, and didn't address it (b/c they were in denial lolol) until now. So if it seems like they SUDDENLY have all these feelings towards one another, that's not the case. They already felt them before, and now they realize the feelings were true x3

So don't flame if you simply dislike ZukoxJet, yaoi, or because Mai is OOC (which she IS, and I had to make her that way to carry the story, which is why I say…read for ZukoxJet and NOT for Maiko.)

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"_Lee," Jet turned to Zuko, his eyes shining with affection, "I love you." He stepped forward and placed his lips against Zuko's, pressing his body up against his. Zuko started to pull back, then stopped and let Jet kiss him. He ran his hand through Jet's hair, his arm wrapped around his waist. There was no heat, the only warmth came from their kiss, a kiss which lasted forever, turning the moment into an eternity. _

Zuko sat up suddenly in bed, doused in a hot sweat. At first he couldn't recognize where he was, but as his mind cleared his memories came back to him. He was lying in a bed, in a room located inside the Earth Kingdom Palace. After siding with Azula and helping her gain control of Ba Sing Se, she had given him the room to sleep in.

He sat on the edge of his bed, allowing his legs to hang over the side, and wiped the sweat from his face. The dream had come upon him so suddenly, so randomly, and yet he had enjoyed it. Shaking his head he stood and stretched. He had only enjoyed it because that's how he felt in the dream. If it had been real, he would've hated it.

After washing and dressing he exited his room to get something to eat. He yawned again as he entered the dining area. The Dai Lee had placed an assortment of delicious breakfast food on the long golden table before him. The smells mingled together, creating a magnificent aroma. He studied his options for a moment before reaching for a loaf of fried dough. As his hand clasped the food, fingers curled around his, and he turned to see Mai. She smiled and blushed slightly, then let go.

"Sorry," she said awkwardly, "take it. You got to it first."

"It's the last one," Zuko replied, "You have it."

"Oh no," Mai shook her head, "I couldn't."

"Just take it," Zuko turned away, "I've lost my appetite anyway." He walked away with a shrug, not knowing why he got mad at even the littlest things so easily.

He headed to the courtyard, grabbing his duel swords along the way. He had nothing better to do then practice, so he figured he might as well go ahead.

Taking a starting position he worked on his form and techniques, then started training his speed. Once he was warmed up he set the swords on fire and practiced; spinning them around in the air, creating intricate patterns of burning embers as they fell to the ground.

A few hours later he stopped, drenched in sweat, and sheathed his swords. He turned to leave, then noticed that Mai was standing there.

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked with a snarl.

"Not that long," Mai shrugged, "I didn't mean to get you mad."

"I'm not mad," Zuko replied, but the tone of his voice said differently.

"You sure?"

Zuko grunted.

Mai smiled, "You're really good." He looked at her without emotion, "It's been so long since I've seen you, Zuko. You've changed a lot."

He subconsciously touched his scar.

"I was wondering," Mai blushed; her cheeks turned pink, contrasting her usual attitude of boredom, "maybe we could..."

"Could what?"

"Get some dinner or something?"

Taken aback, Zuko's automatic reply was "Yes," and he blurted it out before thinking it over.

"Great," Mai smiled, "I'll meet you here at seven." With a small wave she was off, leaving him standing there alone, doused in his sweat.

He headed to the bath-house to wash up, wondering if he had to be dressed any certain way.

He heated the water in the bath himself, then lowered his body in, enjoying the steam as it swirled around him. He let his body relax, resting his head against the back wall, and drifted off.

_"Jet?" _

_"I haven't left your side."_

_Zuko opened his eyes; Jet was still there, holding him. He had held him through the night._

_"Don't leave me," Zuko whispered, "I've had too many people that I cared about leave me."_

_Jet leaned forward and planted a kiss on Zuko's forehead, "I'll never leave you..."_

Zuko sat up suddenly in the bath, once again covered with sweat. He couldn't tell whether he was sweating because of the dream, or because of the hot water. Figuring he had begun to over-heat he got out, the temperature of the water dropping, and toweled himself dry.

He hung the towel over his bare shoulders, and wiped his damp hands on his pants. Ruffling his hair he left, heading back towards his room.

"Been working out?"

Zuko turned around and spotted Ty Lee walking towards him, "What?"

She pointed to his bare chest, "Last time I saw you, you looked nothing like that."

He stared at her for a moment, then turned and began heading off.

"Wait!" Ty Lee called, jogging to catch up with him, "I heard about you and Mai."

Zuko stopped walking, allowing her to arrive at his side and place a hand on his shoulder, "I think it's great you're giving her a chance," she smiled, "maybe you can get her to be more happy. She seems depressed lately."

"No kidding," he answered grudgingly, "now I've got to get back to my room."

"Oh," Ty Lee winked, "deciding what you're going to wear for your date?"

Zuko's face showed no emotion, "Sure," he said with a shrug. He walked off, allowing Ty Lee's hand to drop from his shoulder.

Upon entering his room he dropped his towel on the floor and fell back onto the bed. He rubbed his eyes and temple, then sat up and turned his face to his pile of clothes. What was he supposed to wear on a date? He thought back to when his uncle had made him go out with Jin, then approached his clothes and sorted through them. When he found something he figured would be acceptable he slipped it on, adjusting it to fit him properly.

He stared out his window for the next hour, and when the time came he headed out to meet Mai.

She waved him over, "Over here," she said quietly with a blush.

He made his way over to her and stood there silently, waiting for whatever was coming next.

"Ready?"

He nodded, "Where are we going?"

She shrugged, "You want to just get some tea?"

He grunted in reply.

"Come on," she took his hand and led him away, "I know a good spot."

They exited the palace walls and made their way along the upper ring, stopping in front of _The Jasmine Dragon_. Zuko's eyes widened at the site of it as guilt for betraying his uncle welled up inside him.

"I heard this place was really good," Mai said with a smile, "unfortunately, I also heard it came under new management, but we might be lucky and it still might be the best tea shop around."

Zuko turned to her innocently, "Any idea why it's under new management?"

Mai shook her head, "No."

With a sigh Zuko allowed himself to be led inside and placed at a table in the corner.

"Know what you want yet?" their waiter asked.

"I'll have a Jasmine Tea," Mai said.

"Same."

The waiter nodded at the two of them and left to fulfill their orders.

"So..." Mai said awkwardly. Zuko was reminded of his date with Jin, "what have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing," he answered curtly.

"Oh," Mai looked around for a moment before going on, "I've missed you."

Zuko smiled slightly, not sure how to reply.

"Did you miss me?" she asked him.

He blinked, "Yes."

Mai smiled and blushed slightly, then cleared her throat, "Tea's here." The waiter set the two cups down before them, then turned and headed off.

After the date the two walked home in silence, not knowing how to act towards one another. Zuko stayed with Mai until they arrived at her room, then turned to head off, but she grabbed his hand and held him there.

"What, no good night?"

He faced her with a bow, "Good night." He went to walk away again but she grabbed him and turned him to her, pressing her lips against his in a short kiss, for he pulled away quickly.

"You're supposed to kiss me back," she stated simply.

Zuko leaned forward, not sure what to do, and kissed her back. He pulled away, and with a fake smile he turned and headed off, shaking from confusion. When he had kissed Mai it wasn't her face he had pictured, but Jet's.


	2. Servant

"You wanted to see me?" Zuko asked the next morning, stepping into the Throne Room. Azula was seated on the throne, admiring her sharp nails.

"Yes," she stood and walked down the few steps until she was in front of her brother, "the Dai Lee have captured a rebel. Someone who had tried to break in here, to kill Long Feng. Now, don't get me wrong, I could care less if Long Feng lived or died, but it's just the idea and the nerve of some people who think they can just waltz in someplace unannounced and uninvited."

"What does this have to do with me?" Zuko asked cautiously.

"The rebel, the boy, was captured," Azula paced back and forth as she spoke, "and as my gift to you, brother, I want you to keep him as your servant."

"I don't need a servant," Zuko said, "I can make it on my own. I don't need someone to get me stuff."

Azula smiled, "Still stubborn I see, that's good. But, brother, we have had our differences and so I offer him to you as a kind of peace treaty. Not accepting him would be rude, would it not?"

Zuko glared at her a moment before he answered "Yes," he replied, "it would be."

"Then he will be waiting for you in your chamber when you go there," Azula walked back up the few stairs and sat on the throne, "he'll be awaiting his first order, the way you await mine."

Zuko's eyebrows contorted in anger, but he held his tongue, "Thank you, Azula," he said with a bow, then turned and exited the room, allowing the great doors to bang shut behind him.

"Hey," Ty Lee smiled and ran over to Zuko's side as he walked down the hall, "so...how was your date with Mai?"

"Fine," he answered curtly.

"Just fine?" Ty Lee asked with another smile, "the way Mai talked about it, it didn't sound just 'fine,' I mean, I heard the two of you kissed."

"Yes." Zuko pushed past her and turned down the hallway to his room.

"Slow down, will you?" Ty Lee grabbed Zuko around the forearm, causing him to stop where he was.

"What?" he asked rudely.

"I'm trying to ask you how your date was and you act like you don't give a crap."

"I don't," Zuko replied, shaking Ty Lee off him.

She smiled and called after him, "You'll care eventually. Soon you'll realize how nice it is to have someone there for you, who cares about you as much as you care about them."

Zuko stopped in his tracks a moment, his back facing Ty Lee. He could sense her gaze on him, and after a moment of silence he sighed, and continued walking.

His footsteps echoed on the marble floor as he walked, creating the feeling that he wasn't alone. He looked over his shoulder; Ty Lee had left him, that was for sure.

Stopping outside the door to his room he let his hand rest on the golden knob. His servant was in there. His_ servant._ He didn't want a servant. He could take care of himself. Besides, keeping a servant meant keeping someone a prisoner, and he didn't want to be the bad guy. Not _that_ type, anyway.

With a deep breath he turned the knob and pushed the door open. A gust of cool air and bright streaming sunlight hit him dead on. He squinted from the brightness, only able to make out a dark figure sitting on his bed. The figure stirred upon his arrival and gasped.

"Lee?"

Zuko stopped where he was, straining to see the person before him, but it didn't matter. Only one person could have just called him Lee. But that was impossible.

The teen pushed himself off the bed and backed away, stunned.

Zuko entered the room and closed the door behind him; his eyes had now adjusted and there was no mistaking the form before him. It was Jet.

Zuko stood there, not believing his eyes, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Wait," Jet shook his head wildly; Zuko couldn't help notice the way his hair sparkled from the light streaming through the window, "I'm _your_ servant? They told me I had to serve Prince Zuko."

Zuko frowned, "I _am_ Prince Zuko."

Jet stared at him and took another step back, "I knew you were a firebender, but..."

"But not a royal one?" Zuko crossed his arms, "I can't believe they're making me keep _you_ as a servant."

Jet crossed his arms as well, "I don't _want_ to be your servant," he said, "and if you don't want me then _let me go_."

"Can't," Zuko shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because, that would be rude."

"Rude? Rude!? Letting me free is _not_ rude! Holding me here as your prisoner, _that's_ rude!"

Zuko shrugged, "I hate this as much as you, but if I want my honor back, I have to keep you."

"Keep me? What, like own me?"

Zuko glared at him, anger bubbling to the surface, "Just shut up!" Zuko said menacingly, "and get out of my room."

"And go where?" Jet asked angrily.

"I don't care," Zuko turned away, "wherever it is servants go."

"Fine with me," Jet walked over to the door and pulled it open, "but last time I tried leaving your room the Dai Lee forced me right back here."

"_Out of my room_!" Zuko shouted.

Jet gave him a dirty look, then turned on his heel and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Zuko dropped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. First he was having weird dreams about Jet, and now he was his _servant. _In a way, Zuko was glad it was Jet who he was assigned, that way he could get his revenge for Jet trying to turn him over. Yet, at the same time, it made him sad and nauseas to think of treating Jet like anything less then a human being.

He turned over on his stomach and buried his face in the blankets. Seeing Jet had brought upon him a strange feeling. He had felt the temperature of his skin rise, and his stomach had begun to flip. Sitting up he rubbed his temple, _What's happening to me?_


	3. Strange Emotions

Zuko scrunched his nose at the sound of someone knocking. Lifting his pillow he placed it over his head, trying to drown out the noise. Maybe if he ignored it, it would go away.

The knocking continued so he pushed himself to his feet and swung his door open. Two Dai Lee agents stood before him; each clutched an arm of Jet's.

"I told you they'd bring me right back here," Jet grumbled.

"Sir," one spoke up, "we found your servant wandering the halls, looking for a way to escape. We are returning him to you."

Zuko stared angrily, "Whatever."

Jet was shoved inside, and as the two agents turned and left, Mai appeared.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Zuko turned and left her at the door, shoving Jet out of his way.

Mai studied Jet a moment, "Aren't you that person the Dai Lee captured, the one trying to kill Long Feng?"

Jet nodded.

"He's my servant," Zuko spoke up unhappily, "now, what is it?"

Mai blushed, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out again."

Jet looked at Zuko, studying his expression; he showed none.

"Sure," Zuko shrugged, feeling his face heat up, "let's go tomorrow?"

"Okay," Mai smiled and exited, closing the door behind her.

Jet stared at Zuko, causing him to avert his eyes.

"What?" Zuko asked, feeling awkward.

"Nothing," Jet turned away disappointedly, "nothing."

Zuko frowned, "I'm going to go train. Just, stay here and do what you want."

"There's nothing to do," Jet looked up, "can I just go with you? It's been a while since I've practiced fighting."

"How do I know you won't try to escape?"

Jet shrugged, "It's a courtyard, right? So how can I escape if walls are surrounding me on all sides?"

Zuko thought for a moment, then nodded, "Fine."

When they arrived Zuko handed Jet a set of duel swords, then unsheathed his own, moving slowly at first, but gaining momentum and speed with each swing.

Jet stopped one of Zuko's slashes with his sword, "I'll fight you."

Zuko glared in response, then whirled around and went for Jet's legs. Jet jumped, kicking his legs out in front of him, and sending Zuko to the ground. He lifted his sword and brought it down, but Zuko blocked it with his own and swiped Jet's legs out from under him. Jet fell on his back, then rolled out of the way and pushed himself to his feet.

Aiming for Jet's chest, Zuko spun around wildly; Jet's swords met his in a shower of sparks which cascaded down around them like rain. With a hard blow, Jet's left sword was knocked from his hand and he froze, Zuko's sword pressing into his neck.

"I win," Zuko said with a snarl.

Jet smiled, "No, you haven't." With a quick turn Jet was able to flip Zuko onto his back, knocking both swords from his fingers. He sat on Zuko's chest, pressing his elbow into his neck, and holding his sword against Zuko's cheek. The two were breathing heavily, covered in sweat.

As Jet sat there, Zuko could feel his heartbeat quicken and his face flush. _Why do I feel this way? _

"Get off me," Zuko said threateningly. Jet obeyed and stood, then grabbed Zuko's hand and pulled him to his feet.

Pushing his hair behind his ears, Zuko gathered the four swords and returned them to the weapons room, pushing Jet out of his way. Jet followed, assuming it was now his job.

"You're a good fighter," Jet spoke up, "almost as good as me."

"Shut it," Zuko replied, and Jet feel silent.

Zuko headed to the dining hall, ignoring his servant, who followed obediently.

"So," Jet started as Zuko grabbed a piece of fruit, "you like that girl? What was her name?"

"Mai," Zuko replied, biting into the juicy fruit, "and I guess I like her."

"You guess?" Jet smiled, "what does that mean? Is there someone else?"

Zuko stopped with the fruit halfway to his mouth._ Someone else?_ There was no one else. _Jet?_ He blushed; what was he thinking?

"There's no one else," he replied, and took another bite.

"Then why aren't you sure if you like her or not?"

Zuko turned on him angrily, "You have no right to ask that. It's out of your place as a servant!"

Jet contorted his brows in rage, "Whatever you say, but it seems to me like you have lady issues."

"What does _that_ mean!?"

"Nothing," Jet smiled mischievously, "it's just that a _real _man wouldn't have seemed so awkward."

Zuko fumed, "Shut your mouth before I shut it permanently!"

"Seems like I touched a nerve."

Zuko glared at him in response, then turned on his heal and marched off. Jet started to follow, but Zuko stopped him with a blast of fire.

"I told you, the Dai Lee are just going to-"

"I don't care!" Zuko shouted, "just _get_ out of my sight and _stay_ out of my sight!" He stormed off, leaving Jet standing their with a strange smile on his face. When he got to his room he threw open the door and slammed it shut behind him.

The sun had set, depriving his room of light, so he lit a few candles before sitting on his bed, cradling his head in his hands. What was going on with him? Mai was nice, she was pretty, and most importantly, she _liked _him. He shook his head; he just didn't feel that way about her. He never felt that way about anyone.

_What about Jet?_ He jumped at the thought, it had popped into his head unexpectedly, almost like he hadn't thought it himself. There was no way he liked Jet. There was no way he was gay. No way.

_There's just a lot going on in my life right now, _he told himself, _that's all this is. Once I sort everything out, I'll be fine._

He stretched out on his bed and closed his eyes.

_It'll all be fine..._


	4. Jet's Kiss

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar. Blah, blah, blah.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Zuko leaned forward, pressing his lips against Jet's and running his hands through his hair. _

_"I love you, Jet."_

_Jet pulled away to whisper the same in Zuko's ear, then began kissing Zuko's neck._

_"Why did you yell at me like that yesterday?" Jet asked._

_"What?"_

"Why did you yell at me?"

Zuko opened his eyes; the tanned teen was sitting on the foot of his bed, next to his legs. Zuko pulled the sheets tighter around him; he wasn't wearing a shirt, and Jet's wandering gaze made him feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?" he asked Jet angrily, "get off my bed!"

"Did you sleep well?" Jet asked, ignoring the Prince's question, "You slept the whole first half of the day away; Mai's already getting prepared for your date," Jet replied with a cocky smile.

Zuko glared in response, "Who let you in here?"

Jet stood, "The Dai Li. Look, I told you they'd keep bringing me back here. They said that this is my room too."

"I thought I said to stay away from me!"

Jet crossed his arms, "I know. Why do you think I was asking why you yelled at me yesterday? Because _I know._ I'm not stupid, I just want to know what made you so mad."

"What?" Zuko asked. His anger and confusion made it hard to listen to what Jet was saying.

"What got you mad?" he asked again.

Zuko stood, quickly pulling on a shirt.

"Well?"

"You were asking questions which were out of line. How would you feel if I started asking you why you wanted revenge on Long Feng? Some things are better left un-said, and un-asked."

"If you _ask _me why I wanted revenge, I'll tell you."

Zuko stared at him, amber eyes boring into ones of a darker shade. Zuko admired those eyes, they were unique and intriguing.

"Why?" Zuko asked simply.

"I had gone to Ba Sing Se to start over. After accusing you of being Fire Nation they arrested me, and hauled me off to Lake Laogai. They brainwashed me," Jet stepped towards Zuko, who backed away as he did so, "and I lost a chunk of my life. Then, I helped the Avatar, and how was I repayed? Ribs, my ribs were smashed in by Long Feng, and I was left there to die. Luckily, Smellerbee and Longshot were able to heal me."

"That's it?" Zuko laughed, "That's your whole reason for revenge?"

"I'm not just avenging myself, but everyone, every innocent, he made suffer. Everyone who is now under _your_ goddamn control because he helped that bitch Azula!"

Zuko's fists flamed in anger, "Shut your mouth!"

"Make me!" Jet challenged.

Zuko grabbed the dagger he received from his Uncle and held it out, an inch from Jet's neck.

"Oh yeah," Jet laughed sarcastically, "I'm so scared. You have no guts to do it. You won't kill me. You sided with your bitch of a sister just so you could feel powerful. You betrayed your Uncle, just for honor. Yet you couldn't get your honor back on your own, could you? You had to ruin other people's lives, because you were too afraid of failing. So if you think you have enough guts to kill me, then do it. You'd be doing me a favor."

"I never betrayed my Uncle," Zuko growled through clenched teeth, "_he_ betrayed _me_." He dropped the arm holding the dagger, and set it on the table next to him.

Jet stepped closer to the Prince, until he could feel their breath mingling, "You deny your heart what it wants, that's why you're so mad."

Jet couldn't help noticing the way Zuko's one eyebrow was contorted in anger, and how the burned skin of the other was also slanted in fury.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked harshly.

"Your heart told you not to betray your Uncle, and not to listen to your sister, but you did anyway. And now you're mad, now you hate yourself."

Zuko turned away, "I'm not proud of it, but it's only one mistake, and it's a mistake for the best."

"For the best?" Jet asked, "No, it's not. It might help _you_, but it's shit for everyone else."

"Okay fine!" Zuko threw his arms up in desperation, "I screwed up, okay? I didn't listen to my heart, or whatever the crap you said, but it's one time, and one time is not enough to convict me!"

"One time?" Jet placed his hand against the wall over Zuko's shoulder, "You're doing it right now Zuko. You're denying your heart what it wants, _as we speak._ I can see it in your eyes. I can see the want, and the lust."

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked angrily, very conscious of the fact that Jet's face was but centimeters from his, "_what_ am I denying my heart?"

Jet smiled, "Me," Jet leaned forward and kissed him, but Zuko quickly shoved him away.

"What the hell?"

"You and I both know how you feel, but you deny it, like you do everything. Don't think I didn't realize the spark between us back in Ba Sing Se."

Zuko continued staring at Jet in disbelief, feeling a blush creep across his face.

There was a knock at his door, and a voice called in to him, "Zuko?" it was Mai, "are you ready for our date?"

Zuko stared at the door, then looked back at Jet and pushed him out of the way.

"Zuko," Jet whispered, causing the Prince to stop for a moment, before placing a hand on the doorknob.

Mai knocked again, "Are you in there?"

"Yes," Zuko answered, without opening the door.

"Well come on," Mai said strangely, "what's the hold up?"

"I-I," Zuko didn't know what to say, let alone what to do. He sensed Jet directly behind him, then felt two arms encircle his waist, pulling his body tightly against theirs, so that his back was pressed up against their chest.

"I don't feel well," Zuko called to Mai, and in truth, he didn't.

Jet moved his hands up to Zuko's hair, running his fingers through the mess, admiring the way it moved and fluffed, then lowered his mouth to Zuko's neck.

Zuko swallowed loudly as his eyes closed, his mind swirling in confusion; why did a part of him like what Jet was doing?

"What's wrong?" Mai asked through the door, "Are you sick? Would you like some soup?"

"I'll be fine," he answered, "I just need to take a raincheck on that date."

"You sure?" Mai asked, "because if you need anything, I can get it for you."

Jet's hands slid down Zuko's chest, slipped under his shirt.

"I'm sure," Zuko replied. He didn't know what to do; his mind screamed for him to get the hell away from Jet, but his body stated otherwise.

"Okay, if you say so. Feel better Zuko; I'll see you later." There was a moment of silence, then he heard Mai walk off down the hallway.

Jet turned Zuko to him, and kissed him again, pushing his way into the Prince's mouth. His hands played with Zuko's bare chest under his shirt, and then, to his surprise and delight, the Prince kissed him back.

As though his mind had given up control over his body, Zuko slipped his arms around Jet's waist, feeling the burning flesh of the darker teen's back beneath his fingers, hot from desire. Zuko pushed himself up against Jet, as hard as he could, both wanting to and not wanting to.

Pulling his lips from Zuko's, Jet placed them on his neck. Zuko could feel a hot blush edging it's way from his face, down to his neck and shoulders; was he seriously enjoying this?

Jet's hands made their way down to Zuko's pants, and then began tugging on the knot which held them together, but before he could undo them, Zuko pulled away and took a few steps back.

"No," Zuko shook his head, dazed, "no, I _don't _like guys. I don't like _you._"

Jet looked at him sullenly, breathing a bit heavier then he had been a few minutes earlier.

"I can't, I-" Zuko stepped back again, still shaking his head, not sure whether he should be angry or… "no. I can't, I just can't."

Jet sighed, when would Zuko loosen up and realize that his heart was usually telling him the right thing?

Zuko opened the door, "I'm sorry," and walked out, closing it behind him, and leaving Jet alone in his room.


	5. Confusion

_**Note:** Sorry if the characters get a little OOC. And, this chapter's kind of MaixZuko but, I promise you...the JeZu-ness will come! lol. Oh, and I changed the rating to 'M' for safety and for future chapters..._

_And just because I haven't mentioned it yet..._

_I do NOT own Avatar._

* * *

Zuko knocked on Mai's door loudly, shaking from his encounter with Jet. He was angry at himself for letting that happen, as well as for leaving. Something in him had enjoyed that experience. 

Mai opened the door, stunned to see Zuko.

"Still up for our date?" Zuko asked.

"I thought you were sick."

Zuko shrugged, "I got better," he turned and began heading down the hallway, "you coming or what?"

Mai smiled and nodded, then jogged to catch up with Zuko.

Jet watched the two of them disappear around the corner before stepping back into Zuko's room and sitting on the bed. He didn't know what had made him kiss Zuko, but he did know that he had enjoyed it immensely.

He ran his hand over the bed sheets, sad that they had not been used by himself and the Prince. Zuko hadn't allowed him to get that far. Why? Because he wasn't gay, or so he said.

Jet laid on his back, pulling a pillow over his head to block out the room before his eyes. He barely knew Zuko, besides; he was a firebender, an enemy. He had once gone by the name of Lee, tricking Jet into believing that he was someone else. Someone like that couldn't be trusted. Someone like that didn't deserve his love.

_I loved him as Lee,_ Jet thought to himself, _back when I thought he was an ally, I felt something towards him. I felt an attraction._

He trailed a finger over his lips, remembering the feeling of the kiss. What had spurred him to make that move?

* * *

"This was fun," Mai said as Zuko walked her back to her room. 

"Yeah," the Prince replied distractedly. He leaned forward and kissed her, sure that she was expecting it.

"You remembered to say goodnight," Mai blushed.

Zuko nodded in return, dreading going back to his room where Jet was.

"Do you want to come in?" Mai asked, holding the door open for him.

Zuko looked inside the room; it _was_ Jet-free after all.

"Sure," he answered, and entered.

Mai shut and locked the door behind them, then took a seat next to him on the couch, wrapping her left arm around him and setting her hand on his left shoulder.

"What would you like to do?" Mai asked him.

"Uh...talk?"

Mai giggled, contrasting her usual attitude, "About what?"

Zuko shrugged in response, aware that Mai's other hand had slid onto his chest and was running itself over his muscles.

"Then maybe we shouldn't talk," she said in a whisper.

"Whatever you want to do is fine," Zuko replied, unaware of the situation.

Mai smiled again, and bravely kissed Zuko on the cheek. When he didn't protest she kissed him again, then moved her lips to his. He kissed her back unsurely; the kiss felt very different from Jet's.

Lips never moving from his, Mai shifted her position so that she was straddling him and slid both hands under his shirt, pulling it over his head.

Zuko's heart was pounding in his chest; he didn't want to stop her, he wanted to prove to himself that he wasn't gay.

He wrapped his arms around Mai, shifting his hand so that he was cupping her breast slightly and gently squeezed, unsure of what he was doing. He heard a breath escape from Mai as she moved her own hands down to his pants, slipped them past the waistline, and grabbed his-

_Woah!_ Zuko's eyes shot open suddenly, as the unexpected occurred.

Zuko flushed and stopped Mai, lifting her hands out from his pants. What was she thinking? She barely knew him. _Like I_ _barely know Jet..._

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts of Jet, but Mai took that as his way of saying he wasn't ready. She stood, blushing furiously from embarrassment, and started to apologize.

"Forget it," Zuko said, "it's fine. I just," he thought about his 'sick' excuse from earlier, "I still don't feel completely well."

"O-oh," Mai stuttered in awkwardness, "that's o-okay."

Zuko smiled slightly, to assure her that it was fine, and got to his feet.

"Do you think I could spend the night here?" he asked, "I could sleep on the couch."

"You want to?" Mai asked, surprised.

Zuko blushed; he didn't want Mai to know the real reason he didn't want to sleep in his own room.

"Well," he figured he might as well continue the lie, "it makes me feel safer to stay with someone when I'm not feeling well."

"Oh, okay."

"Thanks," Zuko sat on the couch, not sure what to do.

"I'll just get changed into my night clothes," Mai said, walking over to the other side of the room, and pulling an outfit out of the chest sitting against the wall.

Zuko watched her slip out of the clothes she was wearing before his eyes, her naked body in plain view for him to see. He blushed nervously; he felt no attraction to her whatsoever.

* * *

Zuko opened his eyes, squinting in the darkness; it was the middle of the night. It took him a moment to realize he was sleeping on Mai's couch, but when he did he sat up and stretched. Turning to look at her he studied her features; she was pretty, and the fact that she was sleeping made her look so _vulnerable. _He thought about what any other guy would do; they'd take advantage of having a girl throw herself at them. 

He stood and made his way over to Mai, leaning over her face, lips hovering over his. All he had to do was kiss her, then he'd take that as a sign that he wasn't gay.

His lips touched hers for a second and he smiled triumphantly, before feeling guilty. He didn't know why he felt that way, but he decided to leave and go back to his own room, even if Jet _was _there.

He exited silently and tip-toed down the hall until he reached his door. Slowly he pushed it open, trying not to waken Jet. If the bastard woke up, he'd probably confront him again.

After closing the door behind him he creept over to his bed, then froze. The tanned son-of-a-bitch was sleeping in his bed; and he was nude!

* * *

_lol, Zuko's trying to figure out his sexuality...poor guy _


	6. A Swift Kick

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.

* * *

Zuko stared, open-mouthed, at the teen laying in his bed before him. Jet was laying on his stomach and the sheets were wrapped around him in a way that covered his butt. For a second Zuko found himself wishing they weren't shielding it from view, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Zuko's eyes traveled over Jet's tan, muscular legs, to his bare back, and then to his shaggy brown hair. 

Coming to his senses Zuko stepped forward and slapped Jet's back, creating a loud sound of air being compressed beneath his hand. Jet cried out in pain and sat up with a start, the blanket falling off him. Zuko was glad, yet a little disappointed, to see that Jet wasn't naked, he was wearing underwear.

"What did you do that for?"

"You're in my bed!" Zuko stated angrily.

"I thought you went off with Mai," Jet stood, taking a step towards Zuko, "I saw you two go out for your date. And I saw you go into her room afterwards."

Zuko looked appalled, "You're stalking me?!"

Jet laughed, "No, I was just curious how you two were getting along."

"We're fine."

"That's good."

There was a minute of silence as the two teens stared each other down.

"So what happened?"

"What?"

Jet rolled his eyes and repeated himself, "Between you and Mai. What happened when you went back into her room?"

"Nothing," Zuko replied as he averted his eyes. He could feel a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

Jet smiled, "Something happened, didn't it?"

Zuko sighed, then turned to Jet angrily, "It's none of your business."

"Did you get laid?"

Zuko replied with a glare.

"Well did you?" Jet asked again, then shook his head, "Nah, that can't be it. If you got laid you'd be a lot happier right now, and you wouldn't have come back here. Did she break up with you?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"She did not break up with me."

"Then why'd you come back?"

"I'm not attracted to her," Zuko blushed again, "she threw herself at me and I'm just not attracted to her. That's all."

"Woah, woah woah," Jet stepped towards Zuko who backed away from the almost-naked teen, "she threw herself at you? Like, she wanted some but you turned her away?"

Zuko shrugged in response, causing Jet to laugh.

"What kind of guy turns down a horny chick?"

"Shut up," Zuko spat.

"I mean, any guy would die to have a girl throw herself at him, and they'd take advantage of it. But you," Jet stopped talking and smiled, crossing his arms, "You're gay, aren't you?"

"What?" Zuko looked appalled.

"That would explain it. That would explain why you turned her down."

"I turned her down because I'm not attracted to her."

"So?" Jet asked, "A real man would have screwed her anyway."

Zuko's face turned bright red from embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up."

"Did I touch a nerve?" Jet gave a cocky smile, "Is someone a little ashamed that they're not a man?"

"I'm twice the man you are!"

"You're a virgin."

"And you're not?"

Jet laughed again, "Of course not. I've gotten girls before," he winked at Zuko, "but that might be because I'm not gay."

"If anyone's gay it's you!" Zuko shouted angrily, his hands balled into fists, "you're the one who was kissing me before!"

"But you didn't protest, at least, not at first."

"I stopped you! I told you I wasn't gay!"

"I don't believe that," Jet stated.

"If you say you're not gay then tell me why you were kissing me!"

Jet shrugged, "I wanted to see what you would do, how you would react."

Zuko glared at him, "You're sick."

"Hey, you're the one who let me almost get in your pants. And you're also the one who turned down a perfectly fine lady."

Zuko's temper hit it's peak and he lunged at Jet, knocking him to the floor and straddling his waist. He held Jet's arms flat on the floor next to the tanned teen's head and stared down at the pair of brown eyes beneath him.

Jet smiled, tantalizing him. Zuko could feel his heart beating in his chest, and he was suddenly aware of how close he was to the older teen. Without thinking he leaned over and rested his forehead against Jet's, allowing their eyes to stare directly into each other's.

Zuko could feel Jet's warm bare skin beneath his thin shirt; his grip on Jet's arms loosened a bit and Jet slid his right arm free, placing his hand on Zuko's scar. He felt a shiver run over Zuko's spine as he touched the rough skin.

"Don't," Zuko murmured faintly.

"Why?" Jet whispered back, "It's beautiful, you're beautiful."

_Mai's beautiful. _The words echoed in Zuko's head; they had come out of no where, yet had snapped him to his senses. His gaze turned to hatred and he pushed himself to his feet. He looked down at Jet, almost completely naked, propped up on his elbows with a look of questioning on his face. Without a thought Zuko swung back his foot and delivered him a hard kick, right into his recently broken ribs.

Jet doubled over in pain; Zuko headed over to his bed. Getting under the sheets, back to Jet, he pulled them over his head to block out the room around him, and tried to fall asleep. He ignored the gasping and moaning from the teen on the floor and let himself drift off, escaping the confusion which engulfed him.

* * *

A/N: I always think of Zuko as the 'girl' in the relationship. I don't know why I'm telling you...lol.

Anyway, in the next chapter; Zuko and Jet find themselves in an awkward situation. (It might have a little to do with being somewhere...completely naked...but you didn't hear it from me. lol)


	7. Unexpected Situation

_"Why do you deny your heart what it wants?"_

_"I can't love you, Jet."_

_"How am I supposed to forget about you?"_

_"I hate you, yet I love everything about you."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I want you."_

_"You have me. You've always had me."_

_"I can't love you, Jet."_

Jet's eyes fluttered as he woke up. With a small moan he tightened his eyelids against the bright light streaming in through the window. His ribs hurt like hell where Zuko had delivered the kick. Slowly, he turned over onto his stomach and painfully pushed himself to his knees.

He opened his eyes, squinting, and glanced at the Prince's bed; it was empty. His head pounded with ache and he pulled himself shakily to his feet, with help from the table next to him.

His muscles ached and cramped from the position he had slept in on the floor; he had been in too much pain to move onto the couch. He stretched carefully, aware of the fact that he could easily pull a muscle.

With a turn of his head to the left and right he let out a loud cracking sound; his neck was stiff and sore. With a sigh he realized the pain wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

His best bet, he figured, would be to head over to the bathhouse and soak in hot steamy water.

He headed out with a towel, walking slowly so as not to hurt his ribs any further. When he arrived at the bathhouse he knocked on the door and waited for a response. There was none, so he tried the handle and found it was open.

Pushing the door slowly and soundlessly open he entered, and shut it behind him. Walking over to the edge of the in-ground bath he began to undress. The water was hot and steamy, fogging up the whole room so he could hardly see around him.

When he was nude he bent over near the waters edge and slowly lowered his legs in, followed by the rest of his body.

There was a hiss as his cool skin made contact with the hot water, and he breathed a sigh of relief as his ribs were burned by it, already beginning to lose some of their soreness.

He lowered himself in up to his chin and closed his eyes, enjoying the soothing aroma that the bath salts gave off. He swam back, slowly and gently pushing himself through the water, back first.

As he swam he thought he heard a noise, but dismissed the thought. That is, until he backed into something.

No, not something. Some_one. _

Jet flailed around to face-

"Zuko!?"

Zuko stared back at him, eyes wide and totally appalled.

Jet could feel his face begin to burn as he realized both himself and the Prince were naked in the bath. He glanced at his towel out of the corner of his eye, but it was too far away to reach, and even if it hadn't been he wasn't sure he would have been able to move to get it.

His eyes traveled over the Prince's pale neck and shoulders, then to his visible chest.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Zuko exclaimed.

"Taking a bath," Jet replied, trying to act like he could care less that they were both naked.

"Get out!" Zuko shouted, "Get out immediately!"

Jet smiled and shrugged, "If you want me gone so bad why don't _you_ get out?"

Zuko narrowed his eyebrow in rage, "You're _my _servant," he stated, "you do what _I _say."

"Well I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't kicked me in my previously broken ribcage," Jet said simply, trying to make Zuko mad at himself, "so really it's _your _fault that we're in this predicament."

Zuko glared in reply, "Get. Out. Now." he spoke through clenched teeth.

Jet shrugged, still trying to make it seem like he didn't care, "Suit yourself." He swam over to the edge of the bath and pulled himself out of the water, then grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He gave Zuko a little wave before scooping up his clothes and exiting, closing the door with a bang as he did so.

Zuko stayed where he was, face bright red and heart pounding. Their bodies had been so close, and so...nude. He sank down into the water and closed his eyes, trying to shake the feeling that had overcome him. He had wanted nothing more then for Jet to hold his body up against his.

With a small shiver which told him it was time to get out, he swam over to the edge where Jet had climbed out, and did the same. Pulling on his pants he thought of Jet's nude body pulling itself out of the water, muscles tensing, and wrapping a towel around his tight ass.

Zuko shook his head vigorously; no way did he just think that of Jet. He hated Jet. Jet hated him. They weren't friends. Jet was his servant. Jet hated the Fire Nation. Zuko was Fire Nation. Jet kissed Zuko. Zuko liked it.

Zuko shook his head again; he hadn't liked. He hadn't.

_I didn't, _he told himself, _I hated it. I hate that bastard, I always have and I always will._

As he left the bathhouse he couldn't help smiling at the thought that he had gotten to see Jet naked.

* * *

A/N: Typical bath house scene, but as long as it has Jet and Zuko, then it's hottness x 5. 

In the next chapter: There's a festival in Ba Sing Se; Zuko's taking Mai, but what's Jet doing there and...who's his date?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar


	8. The Festival

_I saw Jet naked, I saw Jet naked,_ was the only thing going through the Prince's mind as he made his way down the corridor to his chamber.

_I saw Jet naked, _he continued thinking, not paying attention to where he was going, _I saw Jet's ass. Jet and I were naked together. Holy shit I saw his goddamn beautiful ass._

"Zuko?"

Zuko turned to Mai, who had somehow appeared next to him. He hoped she didn't notice the deep blush flowing over his face.

"Yes?"

"There's a festival in the upper ring tonight," she said, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He continued staring at her, the memories of his previous night with her flooding his mind.

"Did you...maybe...want to go with me?" Mai asked, her cheeks turning cherry red.

_She had her hands down my pants. She kissed me. She likes me. She had her freaking hands down my pants. I saw Jet naked._

Zuko smiled awkwardly, "Sure," he answered.

"Really?" Mai's blush grew brighter, "okay, well, how about I meet you by the front doors around two? That gives you a few hours to get ready."

It finally occurred to Zuko that girls always needed a lot of time to get ready.

"Sure," he replied again awkwardly.

"Great," Mai's face lit up with a smile, "see you then!" With a quick turn which sent her clothes flailing out after her, she jogged off down the hall, leaving Zuko to his thoughts, and his memories.

He entered his room a short while later and found, partly to his dismay, that Jet wasn't there. He walked over to his window and sat down, letting his mind go over everything that had happened to him. First, Mai asked him out. Then Azula forced Jet on him...Jet kissed him...Mai tried to get into his pants...he almost kissed Jet but ended up kicking him instead...then they were in the bath together. Naked. Together. No clothes.

Zuko's face turned red again.

It spread over his neck and shoulders.

The blush began to itch.

He stood up jerkily and began shuffling through his outfits. What was he going to wear to a festival?

He sighed; he might as well wear what he had on his date, after all, that was his only pair of 'nice' clothes.

He changed in a few minutes and then took his seat by the window again. He rested on his elbows, hands clenched together in front of his face. With a sigh he uncurled the index finger on his right hand and started a flame on its tip. He watched the fire writhe and wriggle; the thin tendril of smoke wafted up to the ceiling and dispersed among the air there.

After a few hours, uninterrupted by Jet, Zuko made his way out of the room and to the front doors to meet Mai.

She wasn't there when he arrived so he leaned against the wall, eyes shut, and waited.

"Hey pretty boy."

Zuko opened his eyes; it was Jet.

"Go away," he replied.

Jet threw an arm around his shoulders and ruffled his hair, "Aww don't talk like that. Be happy. Your date's here!"

Zuko turned just in time to see Mai throw her arms around him in a hug. He ignored her and looked back at Jet.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Mai stopped her embrace and playfully punched Zuko, "Don't talk like that. He's Ty Lee's date."

Zuko almost laughed, but managed to stop himself, "Ty Lee?"

Mai nodded happily (Zuko couldn't help but wonder why Mai was actually happy around him, of all people) and took Zuko's hand in hers.

"Ty Lee said she'd meet us there," she went on, "come on let's go!"

Zuko glared at Jet as they made their way to the festival.

"I understand Ty Lee needing a date and all...but _him? _He's my servant. She should have asked me first."

"Why?" Mai slipped her arm around Zuko's waist, "Why would she need to ask? You don't want him to have any fun?"

"Yeah Zuzu," Jet said mockingly, "You don't want me to have any fun?"

"See!" Zuko pointed at Jet, "Do you see how he talks to me!? And he's my _servant!_ He should be showing me respect."

"Fine, then you'll have to explain to Ty Lee why she has no date," Mai stated.

Zuko looked down at his feet as he continued walking, and lowered his voice so only Mai could hear, "It's not that I don't want her having a date...it's just...Jet? They don't...have anything in common."

Mai shrugged, "So?"

Zuko sighed, "Forget it. I'm not even sure of what I'm trying to say." He glanced at Jet out of the corner of his eye and blushed; it was only this morning that they had been...

He shook the memory from his head.

Suddenly Mai had disengaged her arm from his and was waving down Ty Lee. He stopped where he was, and noticed Jet stopped next to him. Not wanting to engage in a conversation with the teen, he forced his gaze to remain on Ty Lee and Mai.

The two girls walked back over to them; Ty Lee gave Jet a bear hug and a toothy grin, but Mai only took Zuko's hand.

Zuko watched Jet and Ty Lee pull apart from their hug; Jet smiled mischievously at him and kissed Ty Lee, then gave Zuko a little wink. Zuko was surprised at first; he flushed slightly but quickly averted his gaze.

The two couples went their own ways; Zuko followed Mai around as she looked at all the stalls and browsed through the carts full of jewelry. Zuko stopped to watch a demonstration of two young men wrestling, then admired a set of broadswords, but Mai pulled him away.

Soon it was dark, and Zuko found himself unable to wait until it was time to go; watching Mai shop wasn't what he had in mind when he thought of doing something fun.

"Oh, Zuko, look!" Mai pointed to a big stuffed Gopher-bear, "Isn't it so cute? It looks so soft; I could use it as a pillow." She turned to Zuko, "Can you win it for me?"

Zuko shrugged and approached the booth, dropping a few coins onto the counter.

"You get three sandbags," the man behind the booth explained as he picked up the money, "throw them at the cans. You knock over all three, you get your choice of any stuffed animal. Knock over two, get your choice of a medium sized one. Knock over one and you get a small stuffed animal."

Zuko picked up the first sandbag and weighed it with his hand. As he stepped back to throw it he spotted Jet and Ty Lee walking towards him. As he aimed and swung his arm forward Jet winked; the sandbag slipped through his fingers and missed the cans by a foot. His face turned red and he could hear Jet and Ty Lee laughing slightly at his slip up.

He picked up the second sandbag and bounced it on his palm before taking aim. As he let it fly he spotted Jet out of the corner of his eye, smiling at him; the bag sailed between two cans.

"Last bag," the man handed the sandbag to Zuko, who glanced at Mai before taking aim once more. Concentrating, and ignoring Jet, he threw the third and managed to knock over a can. He smiled sheepishly as the small stuffed Turtle-duck was handed over to Mai. Instead of being upset at her measly prize, she smiled at Zuko and hugged him.

Zuko could feel Jet's eyes on him as he pulled away from the embrace.

"Why don't we all get some dinner?" Ty Lee asked in her peppy voice, "It's getting late, and besides, there's the fireworks later tonight!"

"That'll be fun, won't it Zuko?" Jet asked with a smirk.

Zuko shrugged in response.

"Dinner it is," Ty Lee said with a smile, and the two pairs set off to get something to eat.

They were given a table in the back corner with a view of the outside city through a window set level with their table. Zuko sat next to Mai and across from Jet, who, in turn, sat next to Ty Lee, who was, of course, across from Mai. The waiter came over and took their order, but before he could leave, Jet pulled him over and whispered something into his ear. The waiter gave Jet a toothy smile and a nod, then headed off.

"What did you say?" Ty Lee asked Jet.

Jet smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

A/N: Awww...Zuko was too nervous when Jet was around to hit the cans...how cute XD 

In the next chapter: Let's just say...Zuko discovers wine...and the fireworks aren't the only things that have sparks!


	9. Fireworks and Wine

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar...unfortunatly.

* * *

The waiter came back carrying two bottles of wine on a tray in one hand, and four glasses on a tray in the other. He placed one wine bottle in front of each couple, and a glass before each person, before winking at Jet and heading off. Jet uncorked the first bottle and poured some for himself and Ty Lee. Zuko shoved his glass out before Jet, and he filled it, then turned to Mai. 

She blushed, "I don't drink."

Jet smiled in reply and set the bottle back on the table. Zuko brought his glass to his nose and swished it, breathing in the fragrance before tasting it tentatively; he had never had wine before, although he knew what it was and how it affected people who drank too much.

Raising the glass to his lips, he downed it in one gulp. As Zuko poured himself another glass music started up and couples filed onto the small dance floor in the middle of the restaurant.

Ty Lee turned to Jet with a large smile, "Can we dance? Please?"

"Of course," Jet replied. He stood as Ty Lee grabbed his hand, and quickly gulped down some wine before following her onto the dance floor.

Mai's gaze lingered on Ty Lee and Jet as they started dancing, then switched over to Zuko.

"Do you want to dance?" she asked him as he finished his second glass.

"I don't dance," Zuko replied with a grunt.

"Oh..."

Zuko watched Jet and Ty Lee as the music changed to a slower song. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around his neck, and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her up against his body.

Zuko felt his face flush, and quickly covered his reaction by pouring a fourth glass of wine.

A young man with flaming red hair approached Mai and asked her for a dance. He had a thin scar stretching across his right eye diagonally.

Mai turned to Zuko, "Do you mind?"

He shrugged, "Go right ahead."

Mai was pulled onto the dance floor by the man; Zuko's gaze returned to Ty Lee and Jet. He watched as Jet slid his hands from Ty Lee's hips to around her waist, hands resting on the swell of her back. She nuzzled her face into the curve where Jet's neck met his shoulder.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Zuko forced himself to look away. The music changed to a faster beat and the couples on the dance floor matched it. A few girls approached Zuko for a dance, but he turned them down.

As he finished his sixth glass, the waiter brought the plates of food over to their table, causing Mai, Ty Lee, and Jet to return. As Jet took his seat he gave Zuko a little wink, which was returned with a glare.

By the end of dinner Zuko had drank two full bottles of wine by himself. Jet had finished off one and a half, and Ty Lee had had three glasses. Staggering, Zuko stood and felt around his pocket for some money. After paying, the four teens headed outside.

"Let's go get a good viewing spot for the fireworks," Ty Lee said happily. Jet slipped his arm around her waist, and they were off.

Zuko followed at the end of the procession; he was having a hard time figuring out how to work his legs.

"This seems like a good spot," Mai spoke up quietly.

"They should be starting in just a few minutes..." Ty Lee stated.

Zuko stepped in next to Mai, with Jet on his right. He was able to see Jet's arm still wrapped tightly around Ty Lee's waist, although his vision was getting fuzzier by the second. He held back a burp as Mai leaned her head on his shoulder.

He didn't want _her _leaning on him...he wanted _Jet._

Zuko blinked. The damn wine was making him hallucinate.

_Jet... _with his shaggy brown hair and nicely tanned skin.

And don't forget that firm behind.

_Damn-it,_ Zuko ruffled his hair, hiding his blushing face from view, even though the night was dark.

The first firework went off at that moment, sending a white streak into the air and a shrill whistle reverberating around them.

Ty Lee smiled and clapped, and the show continued.

Zuko held his head with his right hand; it had begun to ache. He could hear Mai ooh-ing and ahh-ing at the vibrant colors of explosions in the sky. He widened his stance; he felt like he was rocking a bit. Dropping his hand to his side he turned his head and wiped his sweaty chin on his shoulder sleeve. His chin wasn't the only thing sweating; his entire body had begun to heat up. He leaned to the right suddenly, a little off-balance, but caught himself before he hit into Jet.

Zuko glanced at him, face turned up to the sky. As the fireworks exploded, Jet's face was temporarily turned the color of the light from above. Sometimes the reflections would mix, painting blues, reds, and greens on his face at once.

Without thinking, Zuko took Jet's hand in his. Jet turned his face and looked at Zuko questioningly. The Prince placed the index finger of his left hand on his lips, "Shhhh."

Jet smiled tentatively, and his smile widened as Zuko returned it. They looked back up at the sky, hands interlocked as one.

And together they watched the fireworks.

* * *

A/N: Teehee...Zuko's drunk. 

In the next chapter: Zuko's too drunk to stay, so Jet accompanies him back while the girls remain for the midnight show. With Zuko drunk and Jet buzzed, what will happen?


	10. A Drunken Secret

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Avatar. I do, however, own a cat. If Avatar and a cat are the same thing, then _please_ let me know so I can change this disclaimer. Thank you.

* * *

Suddenly everything became a blur, and the ground rushed up to meet him.

"Zuko? Zuko!?"

Someone gently patted his face, and he found he was able to open his eyes. Zuko was laying on the ground with Ty Lee, Mai, and Jet hovering over him. He could hear the fireworks in the background; everything was lit up in different colors as they exploded.

"Are you okay?" Jet asked kindly.

Zuko glared in reply and shoved Jet's face away. Mai and Ty Lee leaned forward and hoisted him to his feet. He staggered a moment, before falling forward onto Jet, who caught him with strong arms.

"He's drunk," Ty Lee stated with an amused smile.

"We should probably bring him back," Mai started to lift Zuko's arm around herself, but was stopped by a pat on her shoulder. It was the red-haired guy from the restaurant, with the scar across his eye.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked awkwardly, eyeing Zuko's drunken body.

Zuko tried to stand without Jet's help, but was unable to.

"Why don't you two stay?" Jet asked Mai and Ty Lee, "the fireworks aren't over yet and I hear they have a midnight magic show. I'll bring Zuko back to his chamber; I'm his servant anyways..."

Zuko blinked, trying to understand what was going on; last he remembered he had taken Jet's hand, for some unholy reason, and then had fallen.

"Are you sure?" Mai asked Jet tentatively, "Maybe I should go with you..."

"Come on Mai," Ty Lee smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Jet'll take care of him. Besides, you'll miss the rest of the fun!"

Mai turned to look at the red-haired man before her. He smiled slightly, "I don't want to interrupt anything..."

"Oh no, you're not," Mai took a last glance at Zuko, then turned back to Ty Lee, "I guess I can stay..."

"Great," the man and Ty Lee said at the same time.

Jet smiled and said a quick good-bye, then lifted Zuko so he was leaning on Jet's shoulder, and set off.

Zuko moved his legs, barely aware that he was walking.

"I drank too much, didn't I?"

Jet twisted his head around to glance at Zuko, "It speaks?" he smiled, "yes, you drank too much."

Zuko moaned, "I feel sick."

"That's natural."

"I don't think I can walk on my own."

"That's why I'm helping you."

"What about Mai?"

"She's going to stay with Ty Lee."

"Who was that guy?"

"Just someone that Mai met."

Zuko groaned again and retched.

"First time drinker?" Jet asked.

"What_ was_ that stuff?"

Jet smiled, "A specialty."

"Am I falling?"

"What?"

"Am I falling?"

Jet looked at Zuko oddly, "No, I'm helping you stay upright."

"It feels like I'm falling."

"You know, people are supposed to be fun when they're drunk. You are _not _holding your alcohol well."

"You have a nice ass."

Jet stopped walking for a moment, staring at Zuko in disbelief before smiling, "Now that's more like it."

Zuko tightened his arm around Jet's neck and leaned his cheek against his, "You smell good too."

Jet blushed, "I probably smell like Ty Lee."

Zuko smiled and took a deep breath, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Jet shrugged in reply, shifting Zuko's weight slightly as he did so; his shoulder was beginning to hurt.

"I think I love you."

Jet coughed in a stunned reply, "What?"

Zuko smiled, too drunk to stop what he was about to say, "I love you, Jet."

Jet shook his head seriously, "No, you don't. You're drunk. Stop talking nonsense."

Zuko stopped walking, causing Jet to do the same, "This whole time you've been flirting with me and trying to kiss me and shit, and now I tell you I love you and you don't want to hear it?"

Jet laughed slightly, "I don't want to hear something that I know is not true."

"How do you know it's not?" Zuko stared into Jet's brown eyes, "maybe getting drunk was all I needed to release my feelings for you."

Jet paused before replying, "You don't love me Zuko. I know you don't. You're straight, I can tell," he sighed deeply, "it's okay; I don't need you to love me."

Zuko stared at him silently, "What do you want from me if you won't accept what I say?"

Jet looked into his eyes, his beautiful amber eyes, and spoke softly, "You're drunk; stop giving me false hope," he began walking, pulling Zuko with him, "and you're straight, not gay. I know because I'm straight as well. I've never been attracted to men in my life...except for you. Girls turn me on, I admit that. But you're the only guy who's ever made me feel..." Jet sighed; Zuko could feel his shoulders rise and fall, "I don't know why, but from the moment I laid eyes on you, I've loved you...or at least liked you. Love is such a strong word..."

Jet turned to look at Zuko; Zuko couldn't stand it any longer. With one smooth motion he used the arm around Jet's shoulder to pull his face to his own, and kissed him.

Jet pulled away, completely and utterly stunned. His mouth fell open and he gaped at the Prince.

"Now do you believe me?" Zuko asked with a drunken smile.

Jet closed his mouth and swallowed, "Lee, I-"

"Lee?"

Jet shook his head, "Zuko...I meant Zuko. Sorry, it's just that these feelings erupted when I thought you were Lee...so..."

"When you found out who I truly was, did you hate me?"

"I hated you for being a firebender, yes..." Jet shrugged, "but for some reason you still attracted me. I guess Lee was the only person I felt I had a lot in common with. I know I had Smellerbee and Longshot and the rest of the Freedom Fighters, but you just seemed...different. And when I found out you were my enemy...I guess I kind of liked the mystery and fear behind it."

"So you're straight, is that it?" Zuko asked.

Jet nodded, "Just not when it comes down to you..."

Zuko laughed drunkenly, "That makes no sense."

"I know," Jet laughed a bit himself, "it really doesn't make sense, does it?"

"Not at all!" Zuko exclaimed, and the two teens broke out in laughter, holding onto each other for support.

Jet gripped his stomach as the laughter died down and looked at Zuko, "We're here."

They paused in front of the doors while Jet pushed them open, then staggered inside together. Jet led them down a hall, up a flight or two of stairs, and then down the corridor to Zuko's chamber. He stopped in front of it, pushed open the door, and carefully let go of Zuko.

Zuko eyed him questioningly.

"I'm going to go get some tea," Jet explained, "if I don't, you're going to find yourself with one hell of a hangover. That was _special _wine," at that he winked, "and it takes it's toll tomorrow morning."

Zuko nodded and struggled over to the bed. Jet closed the door as he left, leaving Zuko alone in his room to think about his headache.

_I kissed Jet, _he thought, rubbing his temple as he laid on his back, _I can't believe it...and I told him I loved him, _he pulled a pillow over his head, _I'm not gay..._

Zuko waited in silence, alone with his thoughts, and jumped when a knock was heard on his door. He pushed himself to his feet and slowly made his way to answer it. He gripped the knob tightly, using it to help support him (for he was feeling incredibly worse at the moment), and began opening the door. Before he could open it all the way however, the alcohol took him over, and he no longer had any control over his actions.

* * *

A/N: Bonding over the fact that they're straight, yet gay? That's new... 

In the next chapter: Zuko answered the door while drunk...(maybe he'll wake up next to someone)...and Zuko decides to find out _what exactly_ Mai feels for him.


	11. Clearing Up Matters

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did, Zuko would be a drag queen. Just for fun.

* * *

Zuko slowly opened his eyes; he was laying in his bed with one hell of a headache. He shifted his body slightly, then gasped as he realized he was naked, and someone was laying next to him! He sat up with a start, turning and throwing the covers off the person next to him. He almost threw up upon sight of them. 

"Azula!" Zuko backed away, on the verge of being sick.

Azula gasped and pulled the blankets around her naked form.

"I slept with _you!?_" Azula exclaimed.

No way he had just screwed his sister! No _fucking_ way!

* * *

Okay, okay, I'm just joking. Couldn't resist...sorry. Bet I scared ya though, am I right? Come on, am I right? Yeah, yeah. Okay, on with the story...the REAL story...heh...

* * *

Zuko stirred slightly and opened his eyes, then shut them against the brightness of his room. He moaned; he had one hell of a headache. He turned onto his back, eyes still shut, and rubbed his temple. Suddenly he jumped into a sitting position, clutching the blankets tightly around him. 

"Jet!"

Jet blinked slowly, saw Zuko, and smiled. Jet was laying in bed next to the Prince, and from the looks of it, he was naked.

"Morning sunshine," Jet said with a sly smile.

Zuko gaped at him, completely appalled.

Jet sat up, allowing Zuko to notice that he was wearing pants. Zuko blushed and looked at his own body under the blankets wrapped around himself; he too, was wearing pants.

"What are you doing in _my_ bed!?" Zuko exclaimed.

Jet shrugged, "Jeez, I didn't know I had to get out once we were done fucking."

Zuko's eyes bugged out, "WHAT!?"

Jet chuckled, "Relax, I'm just joking," he ruffled Zuko's hair and pushed himself to his feet, "I was bringing you back some tea, and had my hands full. So I knocked on the door for some help, you answered, and next thing I knew, I was carrying you from the floor where you passed out, to your bed."

"But why were you in _my_ bed?" Zuko asked, somewhat calmed by the fact that nothing had happened.

Jet shrugged, "I know I'm your servant and all, but can't a guy get a nice sleep in an actual bed every once in a while?"

Zuko clutched the blankets to him, even though he had pants on, and walked over to his clothes chest. He sensed Jet come up behind him.

"You don't have to cover yourself," he gently pulled the blanket from Zuko, "you have a nice body-"

Zuko shoved him away and began digging for clean clothes.

Jet watched him from behind, eyes trailing over the muscles in his back as they moved and tensed. He felt a very strong desire to run his hands over the pale skin, but held it back.

"Do you remember yesterday?" Jet asked in a whisper.

He could see Zuko freeze for a moment, before continuing his search for clothes. Jet grabbed his shirt up from next to the bed.

"Or were you too drunk to realize what you were saying?"

Zuko pulled a shirt over his head, "Yes," he turned to face Jet, "I don't love you."

Jet smiled, but Zuko could tell he had just pierced the teen's heart with an icy dagger, "Okay," Jet turned to the door, "no problem. I figured as much."

Zuko watched him walk over to the door and grasp the knob, before turning to look back at the Prince.

"I'm sorry, for saying everything I did," Jet dropped his gaze to the floor, "I shouldn't have brought up my feelings for you; it was wrong of me."

Zuko shook his head slightly, "No, it wasn't."

"It's just that," Jet sighed deeply, "we have a lot in common; our lives follow a similar course. We've both loved...and we've both lost. We've both suffered...and we've both pulled through. There's just so much that we share, so much that it's like we have a connection. I admire you Zuko, I admire everything you've done, and the fact that you've never given up. I love your strengths, your weaknesses...everything," he turned to Zuko with a sad smile, "I love _you_."

Zuko was unable to speak, so he continued to stare at the darker teen.

Jet opened the door and stepped through, "and I think one of the reasons you've been kind of depressed lately is because you feel guilty of what you've done. You should talk to your Uncle, Zuko. I think it would help," and with that he closed the door behind him.

Zuko was left staring after Jet at the door, thinking over what he had said. Why had he told Jet that he didn't love him? He did...

_I don't..._

Talk to his Uncle. He had wanted to do that for so long, but he couldn't. He betrayed his Uncle. Iroh must hate him.

_Uncle I'm sorry..._

Iroh must hate him. But Jet loved him.

_Do I love Jet?_

He rubbed his temple again; the headache was becoming worse with each question he asked himself. He rubbed his eyes, deciding that he should take a walk, maybe even a hot bath, to clear his mind.

He paced to the door quickly and flung it open, starting in surprise as he saw Mai standing there, arm raised and hand balled, ready to knock on his door. She looked just as startled as he did.

He looked at her questioningly.

"Oh, Zuko, hey," she shoved her hands behind her back with a blush, "I was just coming by to see how you were, after last night and all..."

"Headache," he grunted.

"Oh..." she brushed a lock of hair from her eyes awkwardly, "Zuko, can we go for a walk?"

He shrugged, "I was going to go take a hot bath, but...sure, why not."

She forced out a smile, which seemed to contort her muscles as she did so, and reached out for his hand. He took it without acknowledging her smile, and shut the door as they walked off.

The sun was shining brightly, which didn't help Zuko's hangover, and birds were chirping around them as they approached the pond outside.

"It's a beautiful morning," Mai said, "isn't it?"

Zuko shrugged, "I guess." He squinted his sensitive eyes against the light and tried to ignore the sound of chirping. Either it was just him, or the birds were very loud that morning.

"Mai, can I ask you something?"

She nodded slowly and guided him over to a little bench.

"What is it?" she asked, sounding somewhat guilty.

Zuko thought about Jet and how the teen loved him. He thought about the way he felt around him, and about how he wasn't attracted to Mai. He thought about every single time Jet _told_ him he loved him...

"Zuko?"

He sighed, "Mai..."

"Yes?"

He shifted his body slightly so he didn't have to look her in the eye, "How do you feel about me?"

Her face flushed as if taken aback, dotting her cheeks with a rosy red, but the color quickly subsided.

"I've always loved you, Zuko."

He turned to face her, "I'm sorry..."

She took his hand in hers, "I know you don't feel the same way," she spoke quietly, "I've known that for a while now. I just hoped that maybe I could make you fall in love with me," she sighed, "I don't know if these feelings will ever go away..."

"I'm sorry..."

She smiled at him, "Don't be sorry," but the smile dropped from her face, "there was something I wanted to tell you. After realizing there was no way for you to like me, I gave Kahn a try. He's that red-haired guy I met at the festival. And...well," she let go of Zuko's hand, "I think I like him."

Zuko stared at her, unsure of what to say to that.

"I just thought you should know," she continued, "not that it matters to you or anything, but-"

Zuko cut her off, "He's a very lucky guy."

Mai smiled and blushed, turning her face up to Zuko's, "I still like you, Zuko. I don't know if I'll ever stop..."

He smiled awkwardly and stood, "It's okay," he turned his back to her, "My heart's been closed to love my whole life, but lately I think it's been opening, letting love in. But now I see, now I realize, that maybe that's not a good thing. Love hurts...it's complicated and unpredictable."

"That's what's so great about it," Mai stood and placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder from behind, "that's why it's so wonderful."

Zuko shook his head; Mai watched as the hair on the back of his head swayed back and forth, "I hate love, I hate what it does to me," he shook her hand from his shoulder, "so I'm going to shut it out. I'm going to lock my heart up like it used to be."

Mai opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out. With a final sigh, Zuko walked off, leaving her standing there in his wake.

"Zuko..." she whispered, stretching out an arm after him. But he was gone, gone to shut out love and all the great feelings it brings. Gone to shut out anybody who cared about him, and anybody who still does. Gone to shut out Mai and his Uncle. But most of all, gone to shut out Jet...

_No more will you make me confused..._

_No more will you make me think about you and only you..._

_No more will I love you..._

_Because I _do_ love you..._

_...b__ut no more..._

* * *

A/N: Okay...so that kind of solves the Mai problem... 

In the next chapter: Zuko has shut his heart to love. Now all that he lives for is time, and time takes it's own course...but then again, so does true love.


	12. As Time Passes

Disclaimer: I dot not own Avatar. If you don't know that by now, then you probably need help.

* * *

"You're back," Jet stated, getting to his feet as Zuko entered his room.

"Did you talk to your Uncle?" Jet approached the Prince and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Out of my way!" Zuko spat, shoving Jet aside roughly.

Jet crossed his arms, "What are you, PMSing again?"

"Shut it!" Zuko whirled around and slapped him across the face, "You're my _servant_ and you shall not speak to me in that manner!"

Jet eyed him, "How _dare_ you call me your servant!"

"Well you are!" Zuko shoved him backwards; Jet fell onto his bed, "That's why you're here, is it not? I may not have been treating you like a servant these past days, but things are going to change!"

"You won't treat me that way," Jet challenged, "we've been through way too much."

"Too much!?" Zuko exclaimed, "We haven't even known each other a week!"

"On the contrary," Jet pointed out, speaking of their meeting on the way to Ba Sing Se.

"That doesn't even count!" Zuko shouted, "for one thing, you tried to _turn me over!_"

Jet sighed, "I'm sorry about that..."

"Fuck you!"

"You wish," Jet smiled, but Zuko's temper unfolded.

"Get the fuck out of my room and don't talk to me or approach me unless called upon!"

Jet stopped smiling, suddenly aware of the situation, "Zuko, what's gotten into you?"

"Not you, if that's what you mean!" Zuko's fist flamed, "and you never _will_ get into me, either!" The Prince's face turned red with each uttered word.

"You're upset because I like you?" Jet asked, confused.

Zuko's brow furrowed in rage, the vein in his forehead throbbing, "I'm upset because you're acting like you have a place here, like you fit in! Like you're something more then what you are; a pitiless, worthless, piece-of- _shit_ servant!"

Jet took a menacing step towards Zuko, but the Prince had other plans. Grabbing Jet's arm he twisted it behind the teen's back, burning his skin until it smoked and smelled of cooking meat. Jet cried out in pain, but Zuko just shoved him toward the door.

"Out!"

And Jet left.

The next two weeks passed in agony for Jet. For the first few days Zuko and him would exchange shouts and yells, and Zuko would deliver blow after burning blow when the teen didn't listen. Jet, however, did not fight back. No matter how much he hated himself for it, he loved the Prince.

Eventually nothing was exchanged between the two except eye contact, and even that was on rare occasion.

Zuko treated him exactly like a servant; distant, and only speaking and contacting him when he needed something done. The requests he asked were trivial, however, because he still didn't like the idea of having someone do all the work for him. He was capable of doing things for himself, after all.

The Prince obviously no longer cared, if he ever did, for the older teen, and Jet wondered why that was. Why had he, what had made him, give up love? What had spurred him to treat everyone, most of all, Jet, so coldly?

Once he had asked for Jasmine Tea, and Jet had accidentally brought him Ginseng. Jet went to sleep with a bloody nose that night.

One week turned into two weeks, and two turned into three.

And even though he had three weeks of being treated like shit, Jet still loved the Prince.

Zuko however, wouldn't admit that fact to himself. He treated Jet as poorly as he could for the past three weeks, hoping that maybe Jet would run away, or begin to hate him. Or maybe he would even begin to hate Jet, and his inability to get any command and order right.

But as much as he tried, Zuko was unable to close his heart off to love.

It was the night that Zuko had gone for an innocent "friendly" walk with Mai, that Jet decided to take it upon himself to travel down into the prison chambers.

"What business do you have coming down here?" an agent of the Dai Li asked, standing in front of the door to the dungeon.

"I'm Prince Zuko's servant," Jet replied, "he sent me down here."

The agent eyed him suspiciously, "And for what reason were you sent?"

Jet crossed his arms and glared determinedly at his enemy, "I don't think the Prince, or the Princess-" he watched as mention of Azula placed fear on the agent's mind, "would enjoy you asking such invasive questions."

He gulped, "Y-you're right. So sorry. Please, go ahead." He opened the door with an old iron key, and ushered Jet inside.

The door closed behind him, shutting out the light. Squinting against the darkness he spotted metal-made cells lined up against the sides, with a narrow walkway down the center.

He walked slowly, peering into cell after cell. Most were empty, but some held the dirty, ragged figures of people. They watched him with sunken eyes as he passed; a chill traveled up his spine.

One of the cells he passed was broken; the metal door lay almost _crumpled_ looking on its side, as if someone had bent the metal to break free.

Finally, he arrived at the cell he was searching for.

"Iroh?" he called timidly, and the old man looked up at him.

Over the next two weeks, Jet would visit Iroh every day to sit and talk. Zuko's Uncle enjoyed the company, and Jet enjoyed the stories he shared. In those two weeks, Iroh and Jet became close friends.

And it was in that second week, that Jet confessed.

"I love your nephew."

Iroh raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Jet shrugged, "I don't think I'm gay, well...maybe I am. But I'm still attracted to women...so maybe I'm bi."

Iroh shook his head, "No, no. I didn't mean 'what' as in 'what are you?' I meant it as in 'my nephew? Out of all people?'"

Jet gave a half-smile, "I know. It sounds crazy," he looked up at Iroh, "but I'm madly in love with him."

Iroh stared back, then smiled, "The heart wants what it wants, even if there is no clear explanation why. Do you know if he likes you back?"

Jet recited the story of what happened since he was assigned to Zuko, and Iroh listened intently.

"Just give my nephew time," he smiled, "he'll come around. From the sound of it, he _does_ like you. He just doesn't know how to deal with that."

"But I'm willing to help him," Jet sighed, "he hates me."

"No, he doesn't. Believe me, I've been with him for so long now. That's just the way he is, and if you love him and want to be with him, then you're going to have to cope with that."

"But what if he's not gay?" Jet almost cried out.

Iroh leaned towards him, "I'm going to tell you something that I've never told anybody. Having traveled with Zuko, and watching him grow up, I know. I know that he's bi, he always has been. I always knew it. I just don't think that _he_ knew it."

"How can you be sure?"

"You're going to have to trust me on this."

Jet nodded, "Okay, I will. Thanks, Iroh." He stood and stretched, turning to leave.

"Oh, and one more thing," Iroh spoke up, causing Jet to pause and turn.

"Mmm?"

"Follow your heart," Iroh smiled, "just listen to it, and you'll know what to do. If it tells you to stay, stay. If it tells you to leave, leave. If it tells you to return at a certain point, then come back. Your heart usually knows the right thing to do more often then your head," Iroh smiled, "and I mean the big head. The little one never gives the right advice."

Jet laughed, "Thanks."

Iroh bowed his head, "You should be getting back now, before they wonder where you are and figure out we're talking."

"Why?" Jet asked, "what would happen?"

Iroh shrugged, "They don't want us to be happy at all, so I guess they'd lock me up in a strongly guarded, solitary cell, like they did Long Feng."

"Long Feng's here?" Jet asked suddenly.

Iroh looked him over, "Yes, why?"

"He's the reason I'm your nephew's servant. I came here to kill him, to get my revenge."

"Oh, yes, that's right," Iroh sighed, "I remember you telling me. Just don't go after him, you won't be able to touch him, and you'll only be killed."

Jet nodded and shrugged, "I know."

"Now you really need to leave.."

"Good-bye Iroh. Until we talk again..."

"Hopefully tomorrow," Iroh chuckled.

"Yes," Jet smiled, "hopefully tomorrow."

* * *

A/N: Awww, Jet and Iroh are bonding. I actually never planned to have that in there.

In the next chapter: Azula calls Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko to a meeting, and it all goes downhill from there.


	13. Sacrifices

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Avatar. And I actually don't want to. Who'd want to own a little bald kid?

Note: The last chapter took place over about six weeks. So six weeks have passed since Zuko treated Jet like anything more then a piece of shit.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?" Zuko walked forward slowly, eyes not leaving the throne before him. Mai and Ty Lee already stood before it; Azula's eyes followed Zuko's approach. 

"Yes," his sister stood, rising from the throne which once belonged to the Earth King, "I have called you three here to discuss our positions in power," Azula paced back and forth on the raised platform as she spoke, "There have been several Dai Li agents who tried to escape. Apparently, they didn't want to follow the rule of someone from the Fire Nation. There have also been citizens who tend to disobey the laws here; who rebel against us," she stopped pacing and faced the three teens before her. Her hands rested behind her back. Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko could see two Dai Li agents make their way up to Azula, stopping to stand on either side of her.

"We need to make an example out of someone, to show these bastards who's boss," she nodded to the agents and they backed away slightly, but still stood tall, "Long Feng will be our example to the Dai Li. Iroh shall be our example for the citizens of Ba Sing Se."

"Our example?" Ty Lee asked, resting her hand on her chin.

Azula nodded, "Our sacrifices for our nation."

Zuko froze; S_acrifices?_

"We will hold a type of ceremony, where both Long Feng and Iroh shall be killed," she walked down the few steps leading up to the throne platform, "Long Feng will be a perfect example; the once strong leader of the Dai Li, now nothing more then a corpse. I'm sure any agent thinking of going against my rule will have second thoughts. And who better for the citizens then their once beloved tea maker? Besides, Iroh looks like the perfect old man to show the inhabitants of this pathetic city what to expect when they do not cooperate. So, Long Feng for the Dai Li, and Iroh for--"

"No!"

Azula turned in Zuko's direction; her glare pinned him in his place, "No?" Zuko gulped; he hadn't meant to cry out like that, and now, he had to back it up.

"Ummm," he cleared his throat, thinking of a way out, and a way to save his Uncle, "What about Jet?" It was the first thing he could think of.

Ty Lee let a small gasp escape, but only Mai heard it.

Azula eyed him suspiciously, "Your servant?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes," there was no turning back now, was there? "Instead of Iroh, a past Fire Nation general, which I'm sure some people will recognize as the Dragon of the West, why not Jet? After all, he's an actual Earth Nation citizen, and a rebel. Killing him would show others what they're in for if they decide to go against us. And it's perfect; Jet hates Long Feng, and now he gets to die by his side."

Azula thought about it a moment; "It's an idea..."

"It's a good one," Zuko took a small step forwards, showing Azula that he was not backing down, "Forget Iroh. He'll be tortured enough left in a cell to rot."

Azula smiled, "I have to say, brother, you may actually have something here," she turned to the Dai Li agents behind her, "Ready Long Feng for his execution," then turned to her friends, "Mai, Ty Lee, send Dai Li agents to collect the servant. Brother," she laid a hand on his shoulder, "go inform him of his fate. It'll do you good to see the look on his face," she turned and headed back to her throne, "especially since you caused it," and sat.

Zuko bowed his head slightly, overhearing Mai and Ty Lee as they made their way out.

"Jet? Why Jet?" Ty Lee asked sadly.

"I know you liked him," Mai soothed, "but he's just a worthless servant. He'll be of more use this way then he is as of now."

"Oh, and brother?"

Zuko looked up at Azula, "Yes?"

"Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought," she smiled evilly, "Good thinking."

He bowed respectfully, "Thank you, Azula."

She nodded, "You can go."

Zuko turned and walked out, conscious of the fact that Azula's eyes were following him as he left. He may have saved his Uncle, but he had just condemned the person he loved.

_What have I done?_

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, and sorry this chapter isn't as long as others. Well, now we have a bigger problem, and it's all due to Zuko. 

In the next chapter: Zuko informs Jet of his fate, and the young teen is taken away.


	14. Scapegoat

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. -looks around- Nope, no 'witty' remark this time.

* * *

"Jet?" Zuko pushed the door to his room open and stepped over to the bed. He looked around; Jet wasn't there. 

"Zuko?"

The firebender turned to see Jet standing in his doorway, holding a cup of tea.

Zuko eyed the tea sadly.

"I was thirsty," Jet said emotionlessly, "Am I going to be punished for that?"

Zuko shook his head. He didn't know what was happening to him; his eyes burned and itched like crazy.

"Jet," he whispered, barely loud enough for Jet to hear.

The earth kingdom teen answered harshly, "What do you want?"

Zuko motioned to his bed; Jet stared at him in disbelief.

"You want, _that?_"

Zuko stared at him for a moment before it registered, "What!?" His eyes sprung open in shock, "No! Just...have a seat a moment, will you?"

He watched Jet pass by, setting his cup down and taking a seat on Zuko's bed. He secretly wished Zuko _had _wanted _that._

"Jet, there's something I need to tell you."

Jet's mouth dropped a bit, "Y-yes?"

Zuko approached Jet, kneeled before him, took the older boy's hands in his, and turned an almost tear stained face to look into his eyes.

"Jet..." the word was mouthed, not said.

"Yes?" the older teen leaned forward, resting his forehead against Zuko's with a faint blush. This was it, Zuko was going to confess his love...

"Oh, Jet..." he looked away.

"Oh, Zuko..." he whispered back.

Zuko looked back into his eyes, "Jet..."

Jet cupped Zuko's hands in his tightly, "Go on..."

"Oh, Jet, I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry," he kissed the Prince on the forehead, "now tell me what it is you came here to tell."

Zuko let his head drop forward onto his chest. Jet waited for his confession.

"Jet, the Dai Li are coming for you. Azula is going to have you sacrificed as a scapegoat."

Jet's mouth dropped open, "What!?" He let go of Zuko's hands and jumped to his feet.

"I'm sorry..."

Jet shook his head, "Oh, no no no," he turned to Zuko, "If this is some sort of sick practical joke-"

Zuko got to his feet, "It's not."

Jet paced back and forth, muttering as he did so, "Then I have to get out of here. I need a plan. What do I do?"

"The Dai Li will be here any minute."

Jet looked at him, "You have to help me!"

"What?"

"Escape! You need to distract the Dai Li while I escape!"

"And what makes you think I'd do that?" He furrowed his brow, rage building up inside him for no reason.

"You have to!" Jet demanded.

"Well, I'm not!" Zuko shouted back.

Jet looked at him in disbelief and astonishment, "You'd let her kill me?"

"It's you or my Uncle!"

Jet threw his hands up, "So you're just going to sit back and watch them kill me!?"

"There's nothing else I can do!" Zuko glared at Jet angrily, "And there's nothing I'd _want _to do..."

Jet looked at him both frantic and disapointed, "And here I thought you were about to confess your love for me..."

Zuko glared at him, "There's nothing you can do to stop this from happening. And I'm not going to let you escape."

"There has to be something!" Jet exclaimed, "Even if you don't want to help me, at least don't stop me from escaping!"

"You can't sneak through the hallway and there's no way to climb out my window," Zuko stated, arms crossed.

"Can't you ask them to sacrifice someone else?"

"That won't work!"

Jet flailed around, in a panic, "There has to be another way!"

"There_ is_ no other way!"

Jet turned to him, grabbing his shirt by the collar and jamming his face in front of Zuko's, "How do you know for sure!?"

Zuko shoved him away, "Because it was _my_ idea to kill you!"

Both teens went silent, frozen in their stares.

"W-what?" Jet asked softly, disbelieving what he just heard.

"You heard me," Zuko replied. His voice wasn't loud, but it was harsh.

"Oh my god..." Jet's eyes welled up with tears of sadness and anger.

There was a knock on the door, and they both knew who it was.

Zuko didn't move to answer the door; he continued to stare, arms crossed, at Jet.

"So, this is it, huh?" Jet asked, trying to force out a little smile.

Zuko didn't answer.

"I guess...I should go..." Jet walked around the Prince, placed a hand on the doorknob, "I can't fight my way out of this...and there's no use in prolonging my departure. I had nothing to look forward to, nothing to live for anyway," He pulled the door open; two Dai Li agents stood before him.

Zuko kept his back to the trio, staring off at his wall solemnly.

A Dai Li agent grabbed a hold of Jet's left arm, the other his right.

Jet forced one last smile out at Zuko's back, "Good-bye Zuko. I will always love you..."

And with that, they dragged him away.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...sorry. I don't update for like, a month, and then this 800-something word chapter is all you get. Whoops... 

In the next chapter: Zuko decides to follow some old advice, and Jet awaits his death.


	15. The Dungeon

Sorry it took so long to update! This chapter's a bit rushed, but, at least I got it up. Yeah, you can all thank LaNoxForZuko for making me update XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Maybe someday when I'm filthy rich I may buy it, but until then, I do not own Avatar.

* * *

The metal door was opened before him, and Jet was dragged through it. 

The Dai Lee agents on either side shoved him forwards, not caring that he almost tripped over his own shoe.

Further and further down the corridor they trudged, passing the crumpled door laying on the ground, passing Iroh, peaking out from the door of his cell.

When they reached another metal door, it was opened by the agent on his left, and he was tossed in.

It was another corridor; an entrance at the end of it led straight to the guards' quarters. If only he could get through it...but from the looks of it the door hadn't been used in years and he doubted he'd be able to force it open.

A cell near the rusted door seemed to have life coming from inside it, and Jet tried to sneak a look before he was hastily stuffed in his own little cell. It's door was shut behind him, swallowing him in darkness.

A thin sliver of light leaked through the small window set in the metal cell door. The shadows it cast flickered as the flame danced in its torch.

"Have a good sleep, Sir," one of the agents said mockingly.

"Yes, the Princess will be in later to bring you dinner," the other said, holding back the excitement in his voice, "you will also be moved to a more open cell, so you don't spend your last few hours in the dark."

The agents laughed.

"You must help me!" another voice cried from down the corridor, "please! I was once your leader!"

The voice was begging; weak and frail it drifted to Jet's ears and he recognized it.

An agent laughed, "You pathetic shit, did you really think you could lead us?"

Long Feng cried out again, but the agents ignored him and left.

* * *

Zuko sat in his room, on his bed, staring at his hands. They didn't look like they belonged to him. 

He looked across his room at a small mirror on the wall; was that really himself, whom he was seeing?

He stood, then sat, then stood and paced around his room, then sat again.

What had he just done?

_I condemned someone I loved... _

But it was the only way to save his Uncle.

_I could have thought of another way to save Uncle..._

No, there was no time for him to think. It was either Jet or his Uncle. When it came down to it, his Uncle was who he wanted spared.

_Uncle..._

He hadn't talked to his Uncle since he betrayed him. Things had been going so well too; the new apartment, their tea shop. Things were finally looking up.

_Then Azula ruined it for us..._

Yes, it was that bitch sister of his who ruined every good thing that was happening for him. She had done it when they were kids, and countless times after. If it hadn't been for her, he probably wouldn't be in this predicament at all.

Would his Uncle forgive him? Or at least talk to him?

_Uncle could have returned a hero...this is his fault._

But what to do about Jet?

_Uncle would know what to do...he always has advice for something, for everything._

And faintly, as though whispered into his ear, he heard Jet's words; _"and I think one of the reasons you've been kind of depressed lately is because you feel guilty of what you've done. You should talk to your Uncle, Zuko. I think it would help..." _

Maybe Jet was right; even if Zuko couldn't apologize for what he did, maybe talking to his Uncle could sort some things out...like the issue with Jet.

_You brought this upon yourself Uncle..._

That didn't mean he couldn't ask for advice, right?

Zuko blinked; he was outside his room with his door open behind him. While he had been trying to think things through, his body had subconsciously decided to move him from his room.

He sighed; maybe taking Jet's advice would be the best move right now...

Pulling his door closed behind him he hurried off down the hall. If he used the direct entrance to the prison hold, people might be slightly suspicious. Making up his mind, he decided to go through the back entrance; through the room the guards had slept in. He could enter it from the lower level, and sneak in almost completely unnoticed.

"Zuko!" it was Mai, "I was looking for you. I think we should talk."

Zuko shrugged in response.

"Remember how I said I was basically going to move on from you and try that guy I met at the festival?"

"...yeah," he didn't see where she was going with this.

"Well..." she turned pink, "I want to take that back. See...I...you...uhh.." Zuko heard her swallow hard, "I can't give you up..."

The only thing Zuko could utter was; "Oh."

"And...well...I was...uhh...wondering..."

Zuko looked upon her with interest and slight amusement; besides Jet, Mai seemed the only one actually interested in him.

"Wondering?"

She blushed brighter, "Would you ever give me another try?"

Zuko smiled; why shouldn't he? After all...he didn't love Jet, right? Or at least, he refused to admit that.

"Sure, Mai. I'd love too."

She blinked in astonishment, "R-really?"

He leaned in and kissed her, "Really." Leaving her standing there touching her lips with her finger, he headed off towards the old guards' room.

When he reached the lower level it only took him a few minutes to locate the old guard room. It looked completely unused.

At the end of it was a large metal door, with the key still intact. He laughed to himself; _too easy._

Opening the door, however, was _not _easy. It took Zuko about thirty minutes to force it open; the sound it made was low and grating; the vibrations of it scraping along the floor ran up Zuko's spine.

He slipped through and forced it shut behind him. The area he was in held less light then the rest of the prison chambers. The cells looked more sturdy and strong. These were where their worst prisoners were placed.

Two cell doors were open, both curiously empty.

Zuko stopped at the door to the next section and peaked his head through; it was already open. Seeing no one, he crept onwards until he spotted it; the cell that held his Uncle.

His footsteps slowed as he walked over to it, and he paused before peering through the slit in the door.

"Uncle?"

Iroh turned around and froze, staring at the eyes which looked through the bars in the door, "Nephew?"

* * *

Twenty Minutes Previously

Jet leaned back against the cell wall, his legs sprawled out aimlessly in front of him. His stomach grumbled with hunger, which was weird seeing as he had just eaten.

Maybe it was the fact that his next meal would also be his last, and he just wanted to get it over with.

He let himself slide lower in his lean, until he was laying on the floor. Closing his eyes he tried to think about other things. His family. Killed by Fire Nation. The Freedom Fighters. He had left them to start over. Smellerbee and Longshot. They had saved his life down under Ba Sing Se, all for nothing. Zuko. The one person he loved, and the person responsible for his soon-to-be death.

A door creaked open and Long Feng cried out again.

"Please! Save me! Help me!"

Jet pushed himself to his feet. The dimwit had been crying out every ten minutes, blabbering about nonsense and to people who weren't even there.

He stood and approached the door.

"Wondrous person of salvation save me, my good man!" Long Feng made a rasping sound in his throat and then whooped.

"Oi!" Jet yelled, shoving his face at the small window in his door, "Shut your fucking mouth numb-nuts! I swear if you yell out one--" he spotted the person who had come in through the main door.

It was Azula, followed by four Dai Lee agents.

"Why is Long Feng locked in a solitary cell?" Azula asked, hands clasped behind her back, "He hardly looks dangerous. In fact, it seems as though he's lost his mind."

"Yes, Princess," an agent spoke up, "indeed he has." Jet recognized him as the agent who had held his left side.

Azula faced Jet, "Place them both into less guarded cells. That way, their final hours can at least be in a more..." she searched for the word, "..._comfortable_ location."

"Yes, Princess."

Two Dai Lee agents approached Long Feng's cell and dragged him forth, shoving him through the door Azula had entered in.

The other two unlocked Jet's door and tried to grab his arms, but he shook them away, "I can walk on my own."

Azula smiled evilly, "Very well. Let him walk behind me, in front of you. It will be his last walk until tomorrow morning, when he makes his way to be sacrificed, next to Long Feng."

"What!?" Jet stopped in mid-step, coming forth from his cell, "If you're sacrificing Long Feng then what do you need with me?"

Azula didn't bother turning to face him, "Long Feng is our example to the Dai Lee, and you are our example to the citizens of Ba Sing Se," she turned to him with an evil smile, "you know, you weren't originally suposed to be sacrificed; Iroh was," she turned away from him and began walking; the Dai Lee pushed him after her, "You can thank my brother for coming up with the idea to kill you instead. He made some good points. Like, you were once a rebel, so you'd make a good example. You are in fact an Earth Kingdom citizen, unlike Iroh who some people will recognize as the Dragon of the West."

Jet hardly paid attention to where he was going as Azula's words sank in. He didn't notice the other prisoners, didn't notice his old friend Iroh. He only heard the horrors Azula related.

They arrived at Jet's new cell, and he was locked inside.

"What made me like brother's idea of killing you the most," added Azula before turning away, "was the fact that you'd be dying alongside the man you set out to kill," she smiled evilly once more, and headed off, talking to the Dai Lee agents as they followed, "bring them both their last meals, for tomorrow, at sunrise, when firebenders gain their strength, they shall be sacrificed."

Jet watched the five exit the dungeon; the metal door clanking emptily back into place.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm maybe Iroh can talk some sense into Zuko... 

In the next chapter: Iroh and Zuko have a little chat, and Jet is readied for the morning.


	16. The Mask

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Yada yada yada.

* * *

"Nephew?" 

Zuko almost pulled away from the door. Almost turned to head off. Almost abandoned his Uncle, yet again.

Iroh slowly and painfully got to his feet, "Why are you here?" The question was cold.

Zuko stared, tight-lipped, before answering, "Someone told me that it was about time I talked to you. It just took me until now to realize they were right."

Iroh looked away, speaking mournfully, "Sometimes what someone tells you is exactly what you need to hear, it's just that at the moment they say it, you're not listening."

Zuko closed his eyes in silence; the memories of how his Uncle cared for him began to flood his mind.

"Why are you here, my nephew?" he asked, looking back at Zuko.

"I came because..." Why _was _he there?

Iroh stared in silent urging, waiting for the words to come from Zuko's mouth. He held his breath; was this what he thought it was?

Zuko sighed, "I think I love someone."

Iroh let his breath out; Zuko hadn't come to apologize.

"And what are you telling me for?" Iroh asked. The question was neither friendly nor cold.

Zuko shrugged, "I don't know."

_I condemned him, Uncle..._

"I did something...bad," the teen took a deep breath, "something to the...to the person I love."

"Then you should fix it."

Zuko looked directly into his Uncle's eyes, "How?"

Iroh shrugged and leaned back against the cell wall, "You can start by apologizing."

It struck Zuko that Iroh was talking about more then one thing.

"Then," his Uncle continued, "although this part depends on what you did, you can fix it. However you have to, if you truly love the person, you can fix it."

Zuko narrowed his brow, "I'm not here to talk about how you betrayed me."

Iroh closed his eyes, "All I want is an apology."

"An apology? How _dare_ you ask me for an apology!" Zuko shouted, his temper unfurling, "You brought this upon _yourself_, Uncle! You _chose_ to side with the Avatar instead of with your own Nation! _You're_ the traitor! I have no _reason_ to apologize to you! It should be _you_ who apologizes to _me!_"

The two stared at each other in silence, neither one wanting to give in first. Finally, Iroh lowered himself into a sitting position, breathing heavily, back facing the Prince. Zuko waited for a reply.

"I am sorry," Iroh admitted in a voice no louder then a whisper, "I am sorry that you feel that way, my nephew." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Zuko's fists smoked and sparked with anger, "Just shut-_up!_" he banged the door with his fist, then turned and hurried off.

Iroh remained the way he was for the rest of the night.

* * *

"The food was administered to both prisoners, Princess." 

"With the drug?"

"Yes," the Dai Li agent bowed his head before Azula, "both should be asleep within a few minutes." They were in the throne room; Azula was sitting cross-legged on her new throne, admiring her pointed nails. Mai and Ty Lee sat in high-backed chairs to her left.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Princess?" another Dai Li agent asked, approaching with a bowed head.

"No, that's all. You can leave."

When it was only her and her two friends, Azula turned to them and cleared her throat; "Tomorrow, after the sacrifices, the Dai Li will bring down the walls surrounding Ba Sing Se. Fire Nation troops waiting outside the city at this very moment will then storm in and seize control of the city."

Ty Lee smiled and clasped her hands together, "Then do we finally get to go home?"

Azula smiled thinly, "Yes, then we get to go home, where we will be greeted as heroes."

Mai sighed, "There's nothing to do back home."

"Oh, don't worry," Azula focused back on her nails, "I'm sure Zuzu will entertain you well enough."

* * *

Zuko continued down the dungeon, heading towards the main exit. He didn't care if the Dai Li saw him. He just didn't give a shit. 

His arms hung loosely by his sides, swaying as he walked. His head drooped forwards onto his chest; he had just yelled at his Uncle. He had once again betrayed him.

Memories of all the time he spent with his Uncle rushed over him. His Uncle was more his father then his father was. Iroh always cared, always watched over, always helped...

Zuko froze, then looked back over his shoulder. He had just passed the cell that contained Jet. Looking straight forward, he made up his mind.

He pivoted in his spot and slumped over to Jet's cell. The older teen was sprawled on the floor, unconscious. His mouth hung open just a bit, not enough to repulse, but enough to come across as sexy. Of course, Zuko thought everything about Jet was sexy.

Startled at his own thoughts, Zuko leaned back a bit. Did he just admit to himself that he thought Jet was sexy?

He rested his eyes on the nonbender again. There was something so fragile and irresistible about him. All Zuko could think about was forcing the cell door open and having the teen all for himself.

But he couldn't. And he never would be able to.

Because Jet would be dead come morning.

And it was all. His. Fault.

His Uncle's face swirled before his eyes...

_It's time to ask yourself the real question! Who are _**you**_?! And what do _**you**_ want!?_

He wanted Jet.

To love him.

To be loved by him.

He wanted Jet...to live.

Turning on his heal he walked as fast as possible, without alerting suspicion, to his chamber. He yanked open the lid to his clothes chest and tossed his shirts and pants out of the way. When he got to the bottom he paused, staring at the remaining object. He lifted it and turned it over, admiring it. He had rescued it from the bottom of Lake Laogai, and now it would be put to use.

The Blue Spirit had returned.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. Uhhh...yeah. 

In the next chapter: I quote the last line; "The Blue Spirit has returned."


	17. Escape: Part One: Desire

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. And saying this is getting really annoying. Please tell me you get the point by now. Because if not, then you seriously have problems.

* * *

He flexed his gloved hands and jogged in place; the pure black outfit was still baggy enough to allow him to maneuver. He turned to the mask sitting upon his pillow, and stared.

It had been retrieved from Lake Laogai, because it was a part of him that he couldn't let go.

It was his identity.

As himself, as Zuko, he had many sides. The harsh, angry side, which was maimed by life itself. The kind, gentle side, which felt the sorrow for his Uncle, and the love for Jet. There was the Prince, and there was the peasant. He had lived as all of these, but as the Blue Spirit, he had been just one.

He always hid behind a mask, but when he actually was_ behind_ a mask, he could fight for what he wanted.

He lifted the blue mask from his pillow, and pulled it over his face.

His broadswords hung across his back; the weight of them familiar to his body.

Slowly, he opened his door and slipped out; his black outfit hiding him amongst the shadows. He crept soundlessly down the hallway, peering around the corner before turning it. The only light came from the few torches along each hall; but it wasn't enough to catch his stealthy movements.

As he passed a window he could see the moon; he wasn't as strong as he was during the day, so fighting more then one Dai Li agent could turn out to be a problem.

He crouched down a staircase, pausing at the bottom of the steps to make sure all was clear. He continued down another corridor; someone stirred within a room as he passed; he held his breath.

At the top of the next staircase he listened; there were voices coming from the bottom, growing louder and coming closer with each second. Zuko backed up behind a statue of a Badgermole, and waited.

"Drugged them both myself," the first voice spoke in a whisper, "they're both unconscious. It should tide them over until morning; even if they wake up, they'll be in no condition to fight."

"And, come morning, the Princess will have them executed?" the second voice asked.

The first one agreed, "Yes, and shortly after, we will take down the walls of Ba Sing Se!"

"And Fire Nation troops shall storm in!"

"And we shall have power over everyone!"

The two Dai Li agents laughed as they passed Zuko's hiding space. He waited until they were out of sight, then snuck out from his hiding place, and continued down the stairs.

If Jet was drugged then there would be no way the Earth Kingdom teen would be able to aid Zuko in his own escape. Zuko would have to take care of Jet himself.

He stopped at the bottom of the final staircase and ducked behind a hanging tapestry; two Dai Li agents guarded the entrance to the prison chambers. Quietly, Zuko unsheathed his broadswords and prepared his grip. He didn't want them to alert anyone else about his appearance, so he had to act fast. He had to take them out before they could stop him, or get help.

Zuko needed a distraction.

He looked above him on the wall; the tapestry was attached to a metal bar, nailed into the stone wall. Silently placing his one sword on the floor, he reached up with his right hand and heated the metal nails until they melted and fell out.

The bar dropped from the wall and he caught it, letting the tapestry slide down his own body to silence it's fall. He slipped his right foot under the handle of the sword on the floor, then peaked his head around the corner and flung the bar across the corridor. It hit the wall on the other side with a loud _bang_; the guards jumped in surprise and looked toward the sound. The second they turned, Zuko flipped the one sword up with his foot, caught it in his hand, and rushed out to attack them.

He dodged the earthen gloves that shot towards him, used his sword to smash one, and spun, twirling the swords around and above his head, then bringing them down to slice one Dai Li agent's cheek. Ducking under another attack, Zuko kicked out the first agent's legs from under him and bashed in his nose with the hilt of his sword. He lay there, unconscious.

_One down, one to go._

The remaining agent pulled out a chain and whipped it at Zuko; it struck him across his back, causing him to cry out. Another chain whip shot towards him, this one missing.

The next strike hit and wrapped around Zuko's left arm; the agent pulled and Zuko heard a 'crack' as his shoulder dislocated.

Another chain found its way around Zuko's leg, but before the agent could dislocate his knee, the Prince stabbed his right sword though a link in the chain, holding it in place. Grabbing the other end of the chin, the teen yanked, and the Dai Li agent was pulled forward before he could let go of his end.

Zuko pulled his sword free and launched himself into a flip, landing behind the agent; back to back.

He struck out with his elbow, and felt contact with his opponent's head, then spun around and whacked the agent across the head with the flat side of his blade. The guard fell, unconscious, to the cold stone floor.

Zuko stared at him a moment before dropping his sword and grabbing his dislocated shoulder in pain. Straining, he managed to pop it back into place, then picked up his broadswords, and sheathed them. Bending over the two fallen guards he searched them both for a key. He found it concealed on the first agent.

Turning to the dungeon door, he slipped the key into the lock, and entered.

He could have found Jet's cell blindfolded.

He looked through the bars; his heart filled with a strange feeling. Not only was he feeling love and guilt, but he was feeling sorrow. Once he did what he had come there to do, he would never see Jet again.

He fingered the keys on the ring, then began trying them to find a match. The fourth one fit, turned, and unlocked the door.

He walked inside, stopping before the sleeping teen. He bent down and peered through the eye slits in his mask.

Jet was so...beautiful.

Zuko thought of his scar; pulling off his mask he traced two fingers over it. Jet had told him it was beautiful.

He smiled.

Lightly, gently, he placed a hand on the older teen's cheek, slid it to his hair, down his neck...

He leaned in, breathing in Jet's fragrance. He smelled like some sort of perfume, not like sweat or filth, like Zuko was expecting.

Zuko was suddenly aware of how close to the teen's face he was. He could feel Jet's breath on his cheek...

And Jet's lips...

Zuko leaned in, parting his own. He wanted Jet...

His eyes slowly closed and he hovered there, lips less then a centimeter above Jet's.

He could hear his heartbeat...

He could hear his own breathing; heavy and fast...

He could feel the blush creep up his neck and spread over his face...

Could feel Jet's warm exhale breeze over his lips...

He opened his eyes and pulled away.

He had come there for one reason...and one reason only.

* * *

A/N: Aww...no kissy T.T

In the next chapter: Zuko attempts to save Jet.


	18. Escape: Part Two: The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. And saying this is getting really annoying. Please tell me you get the point by now. Because if not, then you seriously have problems.

* * *

Mask back on face, swords sheathed at his side, Zuko hoisted Jet onto his back. Once he got Jet out of the prison, he'd have to wake him up. There was no way to both carry the older teen and defend himself at the same time. 

Out the cell door, then out the dungeon door, stepping over the two Dai Li agents as he went, Zuko tried to think of the best way out of the palace.

Jet moaned from where he lay, and Zuko gripped his wrists tighter around his own neck, fearing that Jet may be slipping from his grasp.

When they got to the top of the staircase, Zuko ducked into the shadows; two Dai Li agents passed by a second later and headed toward the prison hold.

"Shit," Zuko cursed under his breath; once they saw the unconscious guards...there would be trouble.

Hurrying, Zuko ran as fast and silently as possible with Jet on his back. He turned right, left, right, left again, before closing them in a room lit by candles on the ground level floor.

Placing Jet on the floor Zuko knelt over him and tried to shake him awake.

_If he doesn't wake up and help me, there's no way I'll be able to get him to safety._

Jet stirred, but didn't wake; the drug's effects were still strong.

Zuko patted his cheeks, lightly at first, then shook him by his shoulders.

_Wake up!_

There were shouts from down the hall; the knocked-out agents and the empty cell had been discovered. Frantic voices floated to Zuko's ears, and although he didn't know what they were saying, he knew what they were going to do.

The search for Jet had begun.

The Dai Li didn't know someone else was assisting Jet; if they were caught, Zuko could just say he found the teen passed out in the hallway and was watching him until an agent came by.

That would save himself, but it wouldn't save Jet.

If it came down to it, what would he choose?

Azula would be alerted soon, along with Mai, Ty Lee, and...well, once they went to alert Zuko and found he wasn't there, that wouldn't be too good.

Soon, the security would be too strong. Right now, everyone was searching, but once they decided to barricade the palace...

It was now or never.

Zuko turned to look at Jet.

There was no turning back.

* * *

_What the fuck was that?_

Again; a sharp pain across his face.

_Who the fuck is hitting me?_

Darted his eyes around, opened them, shut them.

_Too bright..._

Another sharp pain; he moaned.

_Go away...stop hitting me..._

He was lifted by his shoulders, then dropped. His back hit the floor, then his head, and his eyes opened for an instant, before closing again.

_What was that?_

Opened, shut.

_A mask?_

Opened, shut, again.

_Too tired...I can't keep my eyes open..._

He shifted his position and tried to sit up.

_Am I paralyzed?_

Someone frantically shook him, gave up, and unsheathed their swords.

_A blue mask?_

He shook his head slowly from side to side, stole another peak.

_A man...with a mask...in black...?_

He shut his eyes tight and forced himself onto his elbows.

_I hear voices...in the background...as if from so far..._

He was able to keep his eyes open if he squinted; the black shape had his head pressed against the door, listening.

_Who is he?_

The stranger spotted him, put a finger to their lips.

Jet nodded.

He forced himself to sit fully upright; it was hard. Whatever the drug was that was administered to him had a paralyzing and sleepy affect.

He couldn't get to his feet, but he got to his knees.

The voices in the background ceased, and he knew that whoever made them was leaving, moving on.

The figure in the mask motioned for him to get up and follow, but Jet shook his head.

"I-I can't..." he croaked, "c-can't...m...move..."

A pause, then the masked man approached him and helped him to his feet. Jet teetered in place for a moment, dangerously close to falling over, as the feeling came back to his legs and knees.

When the stranger was sure he wasn't going to fall, he placed his hands back around the hilts of his swords, and beckoned Jet follow.

They crept out the door, Jet using the wall for support, and headed down the corridor.

At the first turn Jet pressed himself against the wall, the stranger peered around the corner before nodding to Jet; all clear.

Jet's movement was slow and painful. Every step he took and motion he made felt like he was fighting against twice his own body weight. But he still pressed on.

The figure in black pointed to the door at the end of the hall. Once they passed through it, they'd need to sneak through the entrance room, and then they'd be free. No, not free, but at least out of the palace. Getting through the gates and escaping into the city was the next step.

They were halfway down the hallway when it happened.

Three Dai Li agents rounded the corner and froze, staring at the escapee and his rescuer. It took a moment before it registered for anyone to attack, but the masked man was the first to make a move.

Jet watched as the fight went on, unable to do anything but hold himself up.

His rescuer charged the agents, turned, back-flipped over the three of them, swung his swords around, slashing through rocks and earthen attacks, so fast that all Jet could see was a blur of silver and a glint of metal.

One agent staggered backwards and fell to the ground, unconscious; Jet let himself drop to the ground beside the man and pulled a sword from his sheath.

He gaped in surprise; _Hookswords?_

No, they weren't his, but he was still surprised to see an agent with such a weapon.

He gripped one in each hand, glad to be holding a weapon he was familiar with. Almost like magic, the familiarity of the swords gave him energy and strength. He used one to push himself to his feet; although the drug hadn't worn off, Jet felt he was able to fight.

Or at least try.

One agent had grabbed the masked man around the waist from behind, his duelswords were laying on the ground at his feet, and the other agent was taking aim to strike.

Jet sprinted.

He dropped to his knees on the floor, sliding past the first agent and his prisoner, then past the second, hooking his sword around one leg. With a jerk, the agent was flipped forward onto his face; the other agent was startled, giving the masked man the chance to slip out of his grasp.

The agent Jet had tripped struck back; Jet wasn't fully in control of his movements. The strike knocked him backwards; his head cracked against the hard floor. The agent loomed above him, poised for attack, and then vanished from Jet's line of view. A few clanking sounds of sword on stone, a grunt, and a loud _thump_ followed by the stranger's masked face and outstretched hand told Jet it was all taken care of.

Grasping his hand, Jet was pulled to his feet. He picked up his two new swords and leaned against the wall for support; the drowsiness had come back. In the commotion of the fight he had ignored it, but now he felt he would fall over without support of some kind.

He was beckoned towards the doors, and as he stepped through them he could see the great doors before him. Just across the room, through the doors, out the gate, and he would be free.

They stopped before the two giant doors and stared at each other for a moment. Jet gave a curt nod, still leaning on his swords, and the masked man pushed the doors open.

Jet squinted, eyes adjusting to the darkness, and limped through, letting the doors thud shut behind him.

A rock grazed his left shoulder and he turned to see Dai Li agents storming towards them from either side. The masked man grabbed him by his collar and yanked him forward, dragging him with him while he ran.

The earth beneath their feet shook. Suddenly, Jet was forced to the side and slammed to the ground. He turned his head to the right and saw, as the dust cleared, the jagged rock that jut up right where they had been running only seconds before.

He was yanked to his feet and pushed faster by his rescuer. His mind whirled around, dizzy and weak. If not for the man in black, Jet wouldn't be able to continue running.

There had to be about ten Dai Li agents against them; there was no way to win.

The earth split before him, causing him to lose his balance and almost fall into the gaping hole. Dragged around it, he pushed on, pumping his legs as fast as he could.

A boulder shot towards them from the side; the stranger shoved Jet forward onto the ground, then turned and jumped, spinning parallel to the ground. The rock shot between the two of them, then crashed into an agent too busy preparing an attack to notice.

Jet was grabbed up again.

Only a few feet to the gate...

Suddenly, a rock wall shot up before them; they froze in their steps, then whirled to face the agents.

All of a sudden, as Jet realized that it was either fight or die, his strength returned. The effects of the drug seemed to vanish, and he unsheathed his swords, ready as ever.

He spotted a weak spot in the gate, where a stray boulder attack from an agent had smashed a hole in the wall.

With a quick jerk of his head he motioned to the masked man; "We can get out the gate that way."

The man in black replied with a curt nod, and together they charged in that direction, armed for battle.

He jumped, spun, slid, ducked, and swung his hookswords around in a dance that clanged metal-upon-metal and sent sparks spiraling down around him like snowflakes.

An agent cried out; "The Princess! Someone alert the Princess!"

But before he had the chance, Jet's rescuer ended his life.

It was the first agent they had killed.

Jet met the masked mans eyes, or at least the slits where his eyes should have been; he could sense a loathing for the man he had slain, or at least for the person whom he had wanted to alert...

Sprinting off again, the two of them fought off agents, saving each other when the need be. There were four left by this point; one dead, five unconscious.

And just one step to freedom.

Jet was at the hole in the gate, but his rescuer wasn't. The agents split up, two covering each teen. One of them noticed the hole, and moved to block it with a wall of earth. Luckily, Jet's aim was pretty good; he flung his hooksword at the guys head, whipping it so that it spun through the air. The agent collapsed.

Jet hurried to grab up his other one, but found his leg encased in earth. He turned, swinging wildly at the agent, but couldn't make contact from his distance.

Once again, the masked man took care of it; he somersaulted over the agent's head, coming to land face-to-face, and struck out with his sword, ending this one's life as well.

He turned to Jet and hacked at his trapped ankle, trying to break away the rock.

Jet looked at the great doors; one of the agents the stranger had been fighting was running though them...

"He's alerting the others!" Jet exclaimed as his foot was freed.

The man grabbed him around the wrist and pulled him to his feet, jamming his tossed hooksword back in his hand.

Finally, they were free.

Through the hole, across the yard, escaping into the city streets just before more Dai Li agents stormed the grounds, they ducked down a side alley and hid.

They had made it to the lower ring; from there, Jet could escape the city, and live.

Panting and sweaty, Jet turned to face the man with the mask. They stared into each others eyes a moment, then the stranger nodded curtly, turned, and darted off.

Jet jumped forward and grabbed his arm, letting his hookswords clank to the floor on either side of him, "Wait!"

The man tried to pull away, but Jet shoved him against the wall, "Please, just wait..."

He shook his head and pushed away from Jet; there was no reason for him to wait. He nodded to Jet, good-bye, and turned to head off down the alley. But before he could get anywhere, Jet stopped him with a word.

"Zuko..."

* * *

A/N: Yay He's free! lol 

In the next chapter: Jet and Zuko say a lonely farewell...


	19. Farewell

Disclaimer: I do NOT have the right to claim Avatar. Any claim I make or act on may be held against me in the court of Lord Ozai.

* * *

_Jet stepped closer to the Prince, until he could feel their breath mingling, "You deny your heart what it wants, that's why you're so mad...You're doing it right now Zuko. You're denying your heart what it wants, _as we speak._ I can see it in your eyes. I can see the want, and the lust..."_

* * *

"How could two fugitives elude your grasp?" Azula asked the Dai Li agents before her as the sun started to peak over the horizon. 

"We're sorry, Princess," one of the top agents spoke, bowing before her, "The rebel and his rescuer were both greatly skilled, and only a few agents were upon them at once."

"No excuses!" Azula glared at the rows of agents before her, then glanced to her left, where Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko stood, "No matter," she paced forward, hands clasped behind her back, "we don't need sacrifice to show our power. The capture of Jet and the Blue Spirit shall have to be put off. Right now, we have more important matters to deal with."

"Such as what, Azula?" Ty Lee asked cheerfully.

Azula grinned, "Bringing down the walls."

"What about Long Feng?" Mai asked drearily.

Azula turned to the Dai Li, "We'll hold him for now."

Zuko looked around the throne room, knowing that it would be the last time he would set his eyes upon it.

"Excited to be going home?" Azula asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Zuko nodded.

"Don't worry, you will be welcomed as a war hero, you will be welcomed as _Prince _Zuko."

Mai stepped next to Zuko and interlocked her arm with his.

"A few of you come with me," Azula spoke, indicating the agents, "the rest of you be in the front of the palace in twenty minutes," she commanded the room, "for then, the city will _fall_ ."

The Dai Li bowed simultaneously, turned, and exited, leaving the four teens and two agents to themselves.

"Change into your Fire Nation robes," Azula ordered as she turned and walked off, "today, we wear our Nation proudly."

There was a moment of silence as she walked off, vanishing through a back door, the Dai Li agents following her obediently.

"Well," Mai smiled, "this is it."

Ty Lee giggled, "Finally. Now we can go home and relax. I know the perfect yoga technique too. It relaxes all your muscles to perfection. Oh! And also, I've learned this new pressure point where--"

"Ty Lee," Mai interrupted.

"Oh," Ty Lee blushed, "sorry. You two probably want to be alone."

"No, it's fine," Zuko shook Mai off, "Ty Lee, you can stay with Mai. I think I just want to be by myself...to think...before we leave."

* * *

The door to his room never seemed to open so quietly before. His room never seemed so empty, and lonely. 

Or maybe that's just because when he had pushed the door open, he was expecting Jet.

_I'm finally going home..._

He had everything that he ever wanted back. His honor, his country, and his father's love.

Just not _his_ love...

_Jet..._

He would be going back to the Fire Nation. The Avatar was most probably dead...

_He is. He is dead. _

They would win the war. They would be victorious.

Zuko tried to convince himself about the Avatar, that there was no chance he could be alive...but if he was...maybe he should join...

Of course, that would be impossible.

Wouldn't it?

_There was no way he could have survived. The Avatar is dead. Jet is dead. _

Jet wasn't dead. But he was as good as.

_I'll never see him again..._

He was, after all, Earth Kingdom. An enemy. A traitor.

A man.

How could a Prince be with a man, when he had an entire Nation that looked up to him?

_I saved him. I did what was best. I did what I could. At least now he's alive. Even if it means I'll never see him again, at least he's alive._

He squinted against the tears that tried desperately to leak from his eyes, and shook his head.

_I must get ready..._

He began pulling through his clothes, searching for his Fire Nation ones. With each garment he pried lose he flung it harder away. His anger, or more-so his sadness, could no longer be held back.

Zuko broke down, and cried.

On his knees, hands cupped around his face, he cried.

_I will always love you..._

And as his sobs turned into wails, muffled by his hands, he pictured Jet's smiling face...

And he knew.

For the rest of their lives, for all of eternity, their love would live on.

* * *

A Few Hours Previously

Zuko stopped where he was, frozen in place by his spoken name. He sighed and arched his head to the star-filled sky.

He could feel Jet's presence behind him, he could feel Jet's eyes boring into the back of his skull. With a deep breath he turned to face the older teen and saw that Jet was looking down, a tear trailing over his chin.

"I know it's you, Zuko."

How had he known?

With a sigh, Zuko pulled the blue mask off, and hung his head. Neither one could look the other in the eye.

"How did you know it was me?"

Jet turned his face towards Zuko, and smiled mournfully, "I could tell by the way you moved; so sure of yourself. So confident. So beautiful," Jet's gaze faltered and broke. Once again he was looking at his own feet, trying to stop the tears that wanted to come to his eyes.

_Real men don't cry, _he told himself, and then almost laughed at how stupid it sounded.

"That's how you knew?" Zuko asked sarcastically, "By watching me move? What the fuck, that sounds so stalker-like."

Jet sighed, "Zuko..."

Zuko shook his head and interrupted, "Look. I rescued you for one reason and one reason _only._"

Jet met Zuko's glare and narrowed his brows in anger and pain, "Oh, and what's that?"

"Because it was _my _fault you were going to die, and I felt somewhat guilty," Zuko sneered, "if you're not going to be thankful about it then why don't you just come back with me and I'll have you sacrificed after all."

Jet opened his mouth angrily to release a stream of curses, but stopped.

"What, did I hurt your feelings?" Zuko crossed his arms mockingly.

"No, Zuko," Jet's expression turned from anger to sadness, "I don't want to do this."

Taken aback, Zuko frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to argue with you," Jet hung his head in shame, "I love you too much to have the last time I see you be one of anger."

Zuko froze, not knowing how to react to what Jet just said.

"I can't help the way I feel," Jet offered apologetically, "but I just need us to end on a good note. I don't want to regret this conversation for the rest of my life."

Zuko took a few steps toward Jet, but hid his action by switching his direction slightly and leaning against a stone wall. The ally where they were was secluded, and the darkness of night hid them from other eyes, but the moon allowed enough light for them to see each other's face.

"How can you love me?" Zuko asked, "After everything I've done...after how I've treated you...?"

Jet shrugged, "Maybe I'm crazy. But I don't care, Zuko," he took a few steps forward, stopping about two feet before Zuko, "All I know is I love you. And I'm going to miss you when I'm gone. I'm going to miss you forever, but I'll never stop loving you. I'll never forget you," he placed his right hand on the wall above Zuko's shoulder, "I'll never give up on you..."

And before Zuko could do anything about it, Jet kissed him.

Completely startled, Zuko didn't do anything but lean against the wall, eyes wide open and arms crossed between his body and Jet's, taking the kiss as though he had no choice. It lasted for about ten seconds, but to Zuko it felt like forever.

Jet smiled sadly, a tear gliding down his one cheek "Good-bye, Zuko..."

Jet turned to walk off but Zuko reached forward and grabbed him around the wrist, pulling the teen back to him and shoving Jet, in turn, against the stonewall. He stood there, forehead against forehead, and stared into Jet's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked softly, each breath blowing gently against Zuko's lips.

"I'm doing what my heart tells me," Zuko whispered back, "I'm listening to it this time, just like you originally told me to do. I won't deny myself what I want anymore."

Jet's mouth dropped open a little, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about _you._"

A two second pause where Zuko's mouth curved up into a small smile and Jet's eyes filled with happiness.

And then, _Zuko_ kissed _Jet._

Soft at first, and then passionate, loving.

Hands though hair, around waists, lips on neck.

The kiss lasted three minutes, but their love would last forever.

Tears in his eyes, Zuko held Jet against him, "I love you, Jet."

"I love you too..."

"I don't want to lose you," Zuko whispered, "not now, not when I just got you..."

Jet planted a kiss on his forehead, and then turned to the moon, "Each night, gaze at the moon and know that I, too, am looking up at it."

And then, just like that, Jet was gone.

Zuko stared after him as he vanished, no longer visible in the night, and fell to the ground.

Kneeling on dirt, face turned up toward the heavens and the stars, mournful gaze directed at the moon, he cried.

And somewhere in the darkness, Jet cried back.

* * *

A/N: Finally! Not only does JET kiss ZUKO, but ZUKO kissed JET back! XDD Woot! I know you love me now...okay...maybe not, because they left each other. But never fear! Theres one chapter left. (Well, I plan on one more, but who knows lol) 

In the next chapter: Wait and see for yourself XP Will I be evil? Will I be nice? Or will I do something that you completely didn't expect? Or maybe something obvious? Dun dun dunnnn... Okay well, I'm going to take my time on the next chapter...because it has to be PERFECT. So you have a bit of a wait. Enjoy


	20. Five Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Finally. This is the last time I have to say that for this story.

Note: This chapter is based on one possible ending for the final episode, and on an assumed outcome. Meaning, this only fits the actual story if this happens at the end XD.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

_"Follow your heart," Iroh smiled, "just listen to it, and you'll know what to do. If it tells you to stay, stay. __If it tells you to leave, leave. If it tells you to return at a certain point, then come back. Your heart usually knows the right thing to do more often then your head..."_

_Jet planted a kiss on his forehead, and then turned to the moon, "Each night, gaze at the moon and know that I, too, am looking up at it."_

* * *

5 Years Later

Zuko stood on the Fire Nation Palace balcony off his bedroom, and stared up into the night sky. He clutched the golden railing with his hands and sighed, looking up at the full moon standing out amongst the black sky. Tiny stars here and there dotted the heavens and seemed to lead the eye to it's prize possession; the moon.

It had been five long years since Zuko had last laid eyes on Jet, but he hadn't forgotten what he looked like. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could see the teen's mischievous smile, his beautiful eyes, his shaggy brown hair...his lips...

Whenever he concentrated he could feel the teen up against him...his body...his breath...

So many dreams including the two...wonderful, amazing dreams...but none as great as the real thing...

So long had Zuko gone without laying eyes on Jet...but he hadn't forgotten him. He hadn't given up hope. Jet was out there, he knew it...he would wait an eternity to be with him...

...but that wasn't an option...

The door to the balcony flung open and two kids ran through; a four year old boy, and a three year old girl clutching a small doll. The boy chased the girl out onto the balcony; Zuko turned his head to look at them, and smiled.

"Daddy, daddy!" the little girl exclaimed, hiding behind Zuko's legs.

"What is it, Ursa?" Zuko asked his daughter.

"Brother said that if I don't give him my dollie to sacrifice, that the night monster will come and eat me!" she wrapped herself around Zuko's legs as he smiled and patted her on the head.

"Honey, there's no such thing as monsters, okay?" he turned to the little boy, "Iroh, apologize to your sister."

Iroh shook his head and scrunched his nose.

Zuko shot him a warning look, "Iroh, now."

His son rolled his eyes and sighed, "Okay, okay. Sorry, Ursa."

"Hmpf," she turned her chin away and crossed her arms.

Zuko chuckled, "Now, kids, it's late, go back to bed."

"No!" Iroh shouted, pouting.

"Iroh," Zuko raised his eyebrows, "what did we discuss about talking back to your father?"

Iroh exhaled exasperatedly, "Sorry, father."

Zuko smiled, amused, "That's better. Now, off to bed."

Iroh kicked at the floor, "Fine."

"You too, sweetie," Zuko said smiling down at his daughter, "there's nothing to worry about. It's safe. There are no monsters."

Iroh slammed the balcony door shut after him, angry that once again, he hadn't gotten his way.

Ursa blinked, unsure, "I guess. But just in case, can I sleep with you?"

"Well..." Zuko smiled, "just for tonight, okay?"

"Yay!" she smiled largely and hugged his legs.

"You go on inside," Zuko kissed her on the forehead and steered her towards the door, "and I'll be there in a bit."

"Okay, daddy," she smiled at him, held her doll against her chest, and headed in. Zuko stared after her, then turned back to the moon and smiled sadly, eyeing it like a lost love.

A small sigh escaped his lips and a tear slid down his cheek.

The balcony door creaked slowly open and Mai stuck her head out, "Zuko?"

"Yes, Mai?" he asked, not bothering to turn and face her.

"You should come to bed," she walked out onto the balcony, clearly pregnant, "it's late, and cold." Pulling her robe tighter she shivered.

"I'll be in soon," Zuko turned to her and smiled, "Ursa's sleeping with us tonight. Go in and stay with her before she gets nervous being alone again."

Mai chuckled, "That girl, I'll tell you, she's scared of everything."

"Can't blame her when she grew up with Iroh."

Mai smiled and touched his arm, "Why do you always come outside and stare at the moon?"

Zuko's smile dropped from his face and he shrugged, "I'm not sure really," he semi-smiled, in thought, "it just, means something to me. It's beauty..."

"You're out here every night."

"So is the moon."

Mai smiled, "You'll be in soon?"

Zuko nodded, "Yes, just a little bit longer."

"Okay," she placed his hand on her stomach, "say goodnight to little Jet."

Zuko leaned forward and kissed her stomach, "Goodnight. I love you, Jet."

Mai pulled off her robe and handed it to him, "At least wear this, I don't want you to get sick."

"Thank you, honey," Zuko leaned forward and kissed her, "I'll be in soon."

"Okay," Mai smiled and walked off, closing the balcony door gently behind her.

Zuko turned back to the moon and smiled, this time more happily. He tilted his face up to it and closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh night air. He held Mai's robe in his hand; she didn't understand that the cold air was comforting to him, soothing. It chilled his face and bones, adding to the feeling of being drenched in the moon's glow.

After a few more minutes Zuko opened his eyes, and sighed, folding Mai's robe in his arms. He gave one final glance at the moon, then turned and stepped towards the balcony door.

Suddenly, he froze, aware of movement behind him. There was a muffled thump as though someone had jumped and landed, creating the noise upon impact. Before he could react, he was pulled backwards and shoved against the wall; Mai's robe slipped from his fingertips. A pair of eyes, beautiful brown eyes, appeared in front of his own.

"Jet..." Zuko whispered, unable to believe it.

"Hey," Jet whispered back, smiling slyly, "How's my Fire Lord after all these years?"

Zuko smiled in return, "Perfect, now."

Jet pressed his body up against Zuko's and kissed him, the two of them melting into one.

"I have always loved you, Jet."

Their kiss continued on, both of them seeming to glow in the light of the moon. After five years, five long years, Jet had returned for his Prince...

...and his Prince had waited for him.

* * *

Author Note: Omg! XD last chapter, lol. well, hope you liked it. sorry i took so long to get it up, i was trying to decide between two endings, and i chose this one.

you'll have to fill in the complete ending yourself XP


	21. Preview of: Forbidden Love

Okay, so the sequel is now out. Here's a preview of chapter one. To read the full version, go to my story **_Forbidden Love_** here: .net/s/4560674/1/Forbidden_Love

* * *

Zuko lay in bed next to Mai, with Ursa curled up between them. Mai's belly forced Ursa to snuggle into her father as she slept. Zuko slowly combed his daughter's hair with his fingers as he watched Mai sleep. Her chest rose and fell with each peaceful breath. The hint of a smile played on her lips, and the thin stream of moonlight shining through the window fell gracefully across her eyes, illuminating them beautifully.

Zuko loved her, but he also loved Jet.

Sighing, he looked away from his wife and planted a tiny kiss on Ursa's forehead. He was so confused. His heart belonged to two different people, but he could only be with one.

Here was Mai, lying in his bed, carrying the third of his children after giving birth to the first two. She was his wife, his Fire Lady, his love. For five years Jet had been almost dead to him. For five years Mai had stuck by his side, giving him children along with her love. Yet every night when the moon was out, Zuko would stand on the balcony and gaze up at it, hoping that his other love would one day return.

And now he had.

Only now, Zuko wasn't sure if he really wanted the man around.

* * *

**__**

An hour ago...

"I have always loved you, Jet."

The two kissed, embracing each other tightly, afraid to let go. But after a few minutes, Zuko did, lowering his gaze solemnly.

"What is it?" Jet asked, cupping his Fire Lord's chin and turning it up to him.

****


End file.
